Panico en la Nieve
by Shi-P-Dream
Summary: Sai era un chico extraño.Pero Sakura,Naruto y Hinata le agradecieron que estubiera alli,en la ventisca con ellos¿podra salvarlos ahora que el refugio se combirtio en una trampa?Suena el primer disparo y el verdadero terror empieza el final se acerca
1. El Barranco

Pánico en la nieve

**Pánico en la nieve **

Historia original: R.L.Stine

Colección: La calle del terror

Mensaje: _¡Era un lugar perfecto para un asesinato!_

Adaptación: Yo

Dedicaciones: Grabe Logan - Kraden-Uzumaki - B-chan, mi Onesan

Aclaraciones: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

N/a: ¡¡Hola!! E vuelto con este fic, de no tanto terror, pero bueno, de algo se empieza. Ejem; como decía, espero que les guste. Por favor Reviews, así se si les gusto.

--

-¡Naruto, para!-grite. Al darme cuanta de que patinamos por la carretera helada, cerré los ojos.

-Calma, lo tengo controlado.

Naruto dio un golpe de volante y consiguió dominar el conche antes de que nos saliéramos de la carretera. Aunque todavía derrapaba, piso el acelerador a fondo y volvió a iniciar la carrera.

-¡Naruto!-exclame desde el asiento de atrás.

Naruto se reía. Le encantaba asustarnos, saborear el peligro y, sobre todo, hacerse el valiente.

-Sakura-chan tiene razón-dijo con voz aterrorizada Hinata, que estaba sentada junto a Naruto en el asiento delantero del viejo Plymouth-Corres demasiado. Sabes perfectamente que no se ve nada a más de dos metros.

Por toda respuesta, Naruto acelero una mas. Estaba tan entusiasmado que los ojos le brillaban y una sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro.

-Dile que acelere-le sugerí a Hinata-A lo mejor así reduce la velocidad.

-¿Por qué no me dejas conducir un rato a mi?-propuso Sai, inclinándose hacia delante desde el asiento trasero. Sai estaba sentado a mi lado y observe que se había mantenido muy callado desde que salimos del hotel.-Estoy acostumbrado a conducir con nieve.

-¡No, no, tu ponte cómodo que nosotros ya nos ocupamos del transporte!-respondió Naruto. Se echo a reír como si hubiese dicho algo graciosísimo y, dirigiéndose a Hinata añadió:-Suéltame el brazo, ¿de acuerdo? ¿o es que quieres que tengamos un accidente?

-es que nos estas asustando d verdad-dijo Hinata enfadada. Tenia las rodillas apoyadas en la guantera y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-¿no querías llegar a casa esta noche?-replico Naruto. El coche volvió derrapar y Naruto se vio obligado a girar el volante con fuerza.

-Si. Claro-murmuro Hinata.

El padre de Hinata no quería que fuese a esquiar pero ella insistió una y otra vez, le prometió que no habría ningún problema y al final la dejo ir. Estaba deseando llegar a casa antes de que sus padres empezaran a preocuparse y le cayera una bronca. Para colmo, como su padre no confiaba demasiado en Naruto, Hinata no le había dicho que el también iba. Si se enterasen de que había pasado el fin de semana con el a sus espaldas, la castigaría de por vida.

-Esta cayendo una buena- dijo Sai, limpiando la ventanilla para ver al exterior.

Aunque, en realidad, no había mucho que ver. Nevaba tanto que hasta el aire era de color blanco, o al menos eso me parecía mientras contemplaba el paisaje a través de la ventanilla.

Cuando salimos del hotel ya nevaban un poco; unos copitos aguados a los que no dimos ninguna importancia. Pero luego, al descender la montaña, el viento empezó a soplar con muchísima fuerza y la nieve a caer en una especie de oleaje blanco que lo envolvía todo. Ahora, el viejo Plymouth de Naruto se deslizaba montaña abajo, derrapando por las curvas de la estrecha carretera. Cada vez que los neumáticos patinaban, el corazón me daba un vuelco.

Poco antes de que emprendiéramos el viaje, eran muchos los coches que salían del hotel y bajaban por la estrecha y sinuosa carretera. Sin embargo, en este momento parecíamos ser los únicos en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Los limpiaparabrisas raspaban la capa de hielo que se formaba sobre el cristal, haciendo un ruido muy desagradable. Yo sabia que Naruto no podía ver nada. Entonces, ¿Por qué se empeñaba en conducir tan rápido? Porque era Naruto; por que le encantaba demostrar que era un hombre, un valiente. Naruto era muy amigo mío, pero ese día desee que no fuera Naruto. ¡Habría sido tan agradable que estuviese al volante alguien en su sano juicio!

Los pobres limpiaparabrisas hacían lo que podían, pero la nieve caía en tal abundancia que cubría el cristal por completo. El viento aullaba a nuestro alrededor y zarandeaba con fuerza el coche.

El pelo, corto y rosa, se me había salido del gorro de lana, así que volví a recogérmelo. Luego me encogí en el asiento para ver el cielo de la tarde, pero no hubo manera. La nieve era demasiado espesa. Aquello me recordó un chiste de Kakashi:

**Mini Flash Back.**

La pequeña Sakura dibujaba sobre la mesa de la cocina con crayones de distintos colores, esa tarde tu padrino había ido a cuidar de ella, mientras sus padres se iban a una sena, por su aniversario de bodas. De repente, el aburrido alvino, agarro una de las hojas en blanco que estaban sobre la mesa y simulo que dibujaba algo. La pelirosa levanto la cabeza y sus grandes ojos verdes miraron a Kakashi, el se irguió con una gran sonrisa.

-Sakura, ¿Qué te parece mi dibujo?-dijo mostrándole una hoja limpia.

-¿Qué dibujo?-pregunto desconcertada la pequeña.

-Es un oso polar en una tormenta de nieve.-contesto el albino con una gran sonrisa. Sakura le correspondió con una risueña sonrisa.

**Fin del Mini Flash Back.**

Yo lo encontraba muy divertido, pero estar ahora en medio de un paisaje muy parecido a aquella hoja de papel en blanco no me hacia ninguna gracia.

De pronto las ruedas empezaron a chirriar y solté un gritito sofocado.

-Tranqui.-dijo Naruto. Al parecer me había oído.-no pasa nada.

-¿es que no puedes conducir con las dos manos?-imploro Hinata, mas que nada asustada.

-¿para que? Una la necesito para ti-bromeo Naruto al tiempo que extendía el brazo derecho para pellizcar a Hinata en el hombro.

-¡basta, Naruto! ¡Nos vas a matar a todos!

-Hinata, no te preocupes, ¿quieres?

Dentro del coche la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Ello se debía varias razones; en primer lugar, a que nos deslizábamos a ciegas por una carretera resbaladiza y llena de curvas con un loco al volante; en segundo, a que Lee se había ido y todos sabían que yo lo estaba pasando mal; y en tercero, a que compartíamos el coche con un extraño, alguien a quien conocíamos desde hacia solo unos días. Que quede claro; Sai nos cayó bien a todos desde el principio, pero resulta difícil no sentirse incomodo con alguien desconocido, especialmente en una situación tan violenta como aquella.

En ese instante me volví para mirar a Sai, quien a su vez estaba mirando por la ventana con la frente apoyada contra el vidrio.

-esto es increíble-murmuro.

Tengo que admitir que Sai era muy guapo. Bueno, le verdad es que había sido muy amable conmigo desde el momento en que nos conocimos en el hotel, unos días entes. Además, me parecía bastante mono, con su pelo negro y sus profundos ojos oscuros. Pero en ese momento me habría gustado que fuese mi novio, Sasuke, el que estuviera sentado allí, en lugar de un extraño.

Sasuke. Solo pensar en el me ponía furiosa.

**Flash Back POV de Sakura**

El jueves por la tarde, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y yo habíamos ido en coche a Pineview Lodge para pasar el fin de semana esquiando y divirtiéndonos; bueno, y para escapar de Konoha. Pero entonces Sasuke lo estropeo todo.

Yo seguía estando convencida de que la pelea no se había producido por mi culpa. Hacia tanto tiempo que planeábamos ese fin de semana… ¿Qué derecho tenia Sasuke a querer volver antes solo porque Queria ver un juego de Básquet? Si hubiésemos regresado temprano, habríamos desperdiciado todo un día de esquí. Alojarse en Pinewood era bastante caro y los demás queríamos quedarnos para aprovechar al máximo el fin de semana. Como es natural, Naruto y Hinata desaparecieron, dejándonos a Sasuke y a mí en el bullicioso salón del hotel.

No pude evitarlo. La discusión sed convirtió en una pelea a gritos. La gente nos miraba, pero a mi me daba igual. Ya estaba harta; Sasuke siempre me hacia lo mismo, era demasiado considerado y estaba ves estaba decidida a no ceder.

Cuando me dijo Sakura-san, intenta verlo desde mi punto de vista, perdí los estribos. Supongo que chille bastante, por que el se levanto de un salto y derribo la silla, armando tal estruendo que las cuatro chicas de la mesa de al lado se pegaron un buen susto. Luego salio del salón a grandes zancadas.

¡El desconsiderado eres tu! le grite. Sabia que no podía oírme, pero de todos modos quería decir la ultima palabra.

En ese instante me di cuenta de que todo el mundo me miraba y me sentí completamente ridícula. Me quede sentada, con la vista fija en la mesa. Ni siquiera recuerdo en que pensaba cuando se acerco Sai.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto.

Le mire con recelo, temiendo que fuera un pervertido. Pero era tan guapo, con esa carita de niño y esos ojos negros. Me di cuenta de que no quería nada conmigo, solo ser amable.

Se sentó y empezamos a hablar. Me dijo que había crecido cerca de aquellas montañas, pero que era la primera ves que volvía por allí desde hacia mucho tiempo. Intento animarme y me cayo bien instantáneamente. Yo creo que algunas personas son así; las conoces y enseguida sabes que te van a caer bien. Cuando Hinata y Naruto volvieron les presente a Sai y los cuatro nos fuimos al restaurante a cenar.

Sai pasó el resto del fin de semana con nosotros. Sasuke, por su parte dejo una nota en recepción diciendo que iba a tomar el micro de vuelta a Konoha. La nota me dio tanta rabia que la rompí en mil pedazos. Seguramente Lee creía que era un chico educado por que se tomo las molestias de dejarnos una nota, pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que la íbamos a pasar muy mal sin el. Además, con Sai era facil pasarlo bien, y por eso aceptamos encantados cuando nos pregunto si podíamos llevarle a Suna.

Pero ahora estábamos aquí, a solo una hora del hotel, a muchos kilómetros de Suna, en medio de la pero tormenta de nieve de mi vida y con al menos seis horas de viaje por delante. Lo que mas me fastidiaba era saber que Sasuke se encontraba a salvo en casa, el muy caradura, y que seguramente no estaba preocupado por mi en lo mas mínimo.

-estoy helada-protestó Hinata, volviéndose hacia mi mientras se cubría el negro cabello con la capucha del anorak. Hinata siempre tenia un aspecto tristón; era su expresión natural. Pero ahora parecía totalmente angustiada.

-¿Qué queres que haga? ¿para y comprar un coche nuevo? La calefacción esta escachada y punto-replico, contrariado y molesto, Naruto.

-¿es que no ves nada?-pregunto Sasuke de pronto, inclinándose para adelante.

-Si, veo nieve.-dijo Naruto, riéndose de su propio chiste.

Un pensamiento funesto me vino a la mente: de esta no salimos. Inmediatamente me reñí a mi misma por ser tan fatalista. Pero no puedo evitarlo; soy tan aprensiva que siempre encuentro una razón para preocuparme, sea cual fuere la situación. Y cuando una se alla en una situación tan horrible como esta, la verdad es que no hace falta esforzarse mucho para angustiarse.

DE repente el coche empezó a patinar a gran velocidad. Deje escapar un grito y me agarre al respaldo del asiento delantero. A pesar de la espesa nevada, vi a nuestra derecha un precipicio muy profundo con un vale al fondo. Y también vio que no haba ninguna barrera de protección al borde de la carretera.

-¡Noooo!-chillo también Hinata.

Naruto maniobro rápidamente en la misma dirección en que estábamos derrapando y piso el freno. Sin embargo, el coche no se detuvo.

"vamos a salirnos de la carretera-pensé-vamos a despeñarnos

Cerré los ojos, pero no me sirvió de mucho, ya que era consiente de que el coche seguía patinando. De rente, note una sensación de mareo; el coche empezaba a dar vueltas.


	2. A Partir de Ahora Todo Saldra Bien?

Panico en la Nieve

**Pánico**** en la Nieve**

2

No podía respirar ni emitir el más mínimo sonido. Cuando abrí los ojos, vi el coche seguía girando en redondo. Finalmente, las ruedas delanteras se incrustaron en un montón de nieve junto a la carretera y el coche se detuvo.

Naruto reía.

-¿Quieren que vuelva a hacerlo?-bromeo.

-Ettoo… Sakura…-murmuro Sai.

Había olvidado que Sai estaba allí, a mi lado.

-Sakura… ¿podrías soltarme la pierna?

Me quede de piedra. Estaba agarrando a Sai con tanta fuerza que debía de hacerle daño. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Retire la mano con un gesto brusco, totalmente avergonzada, y de inmediato note que la cara me ardía; seguro que me había puesto como un tomate.

Hinata y Naruto se volvieron para mirarnos y se echaron a reír.

-Tenes que vigilar a Sakura. Es muy agresiva-le dijo Hinata a Sai, sin dejar de reír.

Se estaban divirtiendo mucho a mi cosa. Se sentían aliviados y felices de seguir vivos, de que no nos hubiéramos salido de la carretera y caído por el precipicio. Pero, en mi opinión, había muy pocas razones para estar alegre. Todavía nos quedaban más de trescientos kilómetros para llegar a casa y la nieve caía con más fuerza que nunca.

Vuelvan atrás, vuelvan atrás… parecía ulular el viento.

Tengo mucha imaginación, especialmente cuando se trata de asustarme a mi misma.

Cuando Naruto hizo marcha atrás para regresar a la carretera, volví a cerrar los ojos. Sabia que Naruto a ciegas por que la ventanilla trasera estaba totalmente cubierta por la nieve.

El motor renqueo, vacilo y renqueo otra vez hasta que, finalmente, el coche empezó a moverse.

-¡genial! ¡a casa, Fermín!-exclamo Naruto con alegría.

-¿no se puede hacer nada con la calefacción?-pregunto Hinata tiritando.-sale aire frió.

-¿y si le echaras anticongelante?-sugirió Sai.

-Ya lo he hecho-dijo Naruto algo molesto.-, pero no tiene arreglo.

-Nosotros si que no tenemos arreglo-sentencio Sai, mostrándose pesimista por primera vez desde que lo habíamos conocido.

-Pues entonces, apagala-dijo Hinata, tocando todos los mandos-¿para que demonios queremos aire frió? ¡Ya estamos a veinte bajo cero!

-Bueno, de acuerdo.-Naruto aparto la mano de Hinata con impaciencia y desconecto la calefacción.

Era evidente que en el asiento delantero el ambiente volvía a ponerse tenso, así que intente cambiar de tema.

-¿sabias que la nieve tiene diez veces mas volumen que la lluvia? Eso significa que cada centímetro de agua es equivalente a diez centímetros de nieve.

Los datos científicos de ese tipo suelen distraerme y evitar que me obsesione con las cosas que me preocupan. La verdad es que la ciencia me apasiona.

En cambio, a mis compañeros no parecía interesarles demasiado. Naruto soltó un gruñido y empezó a dar golpecitos rítmicos al salpicadero mientras conducía con la otra mano.

-vamos, Einstein, cuéntanos mas cosas-dijo Sai, riendo. Tenía una risa aguda muy peculiar.

-No te burles de Sakura. Me defendió Hinata-un día de estoy se convertirá en una doctora famosa.

Si es que sobrevivimos a esta tormenta, apostille, yo, para mis adentros.

Note otra vez que el coche patinaba y la misma sensación de angustia recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿Qué explicación científica hay para esa sensación de cuanto miedo deberías tener? Te empieza a pesar todo el cuerpo y te da la impresión de que no puedes moverte, de que eras incapaz de respirar…

En ese momento una fuerte ráfaga de viento sacudió el coche.

-¿Quieren que conduzca yo un rato?-pregunto Sai por segunda vez.

-¿tenes licencia?-dijo Naruto. Sonaba más a reto que a pregunta.

-pues claro-respondió Sai con calma-además, se mucho de coches.

-bueno, quizás mas tarde-contesto Naruto.

-creo que deberíamos retroceder.-dije yo, mientras contemplaba como caía la nieve.

-¿Qué?-Naruto se mostró incrédulo-¿te has vuelto loca?

-¡Ni pensarlo!-exclamo Hinata-si no vuelvo a casa esta noche, mi padre me castigara sin salir hasta el resto de mis días.

-ahora ya estamos demasiado lejos.-dijo Sasuke, dirigiéndose a mí-. Llevamos mas de una hora conduciendo y, aunque consiguiéramos llegar, seguramente cortaran las carreteras y no podríamos movernos del hotel durante varios días.

-¡Por kami-sama!-exclamo Naruto-¡Demos la vuelta!

-Tu calla y conduce-dijo Hinata, claramente disgustada.

-lo siento-me disculpe-supongo que no es una buena idea

¡Ojala no hubiéramos salido del hotel! ¡ojala no hubiéramos a esquiar ese maldito fin de semana!

De pronto se ahogo el motor y los neumáticos volvieron a patinar.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Naruto logro tomar el control del coche.

Al poco se produjo una violencia sacudida.

-¡Ay!

No se por que, pensé que habíamos pasado por encima de un cadáver, que había alguien congelado y completamente tieso semienterrado en la nieve y el hielo. Como ya he dicho, soy especialista en asustarme a mí misma.

-solo es un bache-dijo Naruto.

Todos rieron con nerviosismo.

La carretera siguió en línea recta durante un rato y luego empezamos de nuevo las curvas. Hice un circulo en el vaho para ver el exterior y divise un precipicio profundo y lleno de árboles al borde de la carretera. ¡Si patinásemos, saldríamos disparados hacia el precipicio!

El viento vapuleaba el coche y la nieve se estrellaba directamente con el parabrisas, como si nos atacara.

-Ya casi estamos al pie de la montaña observo Naruto, mientras se esforzaba por ver a través del cristal-a lo mejor cuando lleguemos al valle no nieva tanto.

-¡Esto parece una película de terror!-dije.

Cuando legamos al valle, la carretera volvía ser recta pero la nieve seguía cayendo con la misma intensidad. Aun no habíamos visto ningún coche, ni delante ni atrás de nosotros.

Tal ves la carretera estaba cerrada y no lo sabíamos. No había manera de averiguarlo, por que la radio de Naruto también estaba averiada.

-Esta zona me suena-declaro Sai mientras frotaba el cristal de su ventanilla-Naruto, dentro de poco veras una carretera comarcal. Gira a la izquierda y síguela. Nos llevara al mismo sitio.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué agarre una carretera comarcal? No digas tonterías, Sai.-Naruto piso el acelerador, pero el coche apenas respondió.

-No, ya veras. En las comárcales sacan las maquinas quitanieves antes que las nacionales. ¿no as notado que las carreteras comárcales siempre están limpias?

Naruto se volvió un instante para ver si Sai le tomaba el pelo. No parecía demasiado convencido, pero en el momento en que llegamos al cruce que Sai había mencionado (señalizado con un cartel que anunciaba la carretera comarcal numero 6), Naruto giro bruscamente a la izquierda.

Las ruedas chirriaron y el coche dio casi una vuelta completa, pero Naruto logro recuperar el control y meterse por la comarcal.

-son todo bosques y campos-me lamente al ver los nevados abetos. El mundo parecía haberse convertido en una foto en blanco y negro; nieve destacable tanto que los otros colores quedaban como anulados.

-debe de haber algún pueblo en esta carretera, ¿no?-pregunto Hinata esperanzada. A continuación se quito la capucha, se rasco la cabeza y volvió a acomodarse en el asiento-habrá un pueblo en con un McDonalds, ¿no? O con una de esos restaurantes de campo tan lindos… estoy congelada, Naruto-kun. Tengo todo el cuerpo entumecido.

-si quieres para el coche y te doy un masaje-dijo Naruto, mirándola con picardía.

-Lo digo enserio.-dijo Hinata muy sonrojada.

Yo seguía mirando por la ventanilla. Me alucinaba que el mundo se hubiera quedado sin colores.

Cuando volví a mirar al frente vi que un camión se abalanzaba sobre nosotros. Lo vi a pesar de la nieve que azotaba el parabrisas: era un enorme camión de mudanzas rojo.

A partir de ese momento todo empezó a suceder como encamara lenta.

Primero oímos la bocina del camión, un sonido agudo algo amortiguado por la nieve. Luego vimos que el camión venia directamente hacia nosotros. Naruto freno en seco (seguramente lo peor que podía hacer) y empezamos a patinar… en dirección al camión.

Cerré los ojos y oí la bocina de nuevo, esta vez mucho más fuerte que antes. El ruido era tan ensordecedor que note como los huesos me vibraban.

Me aferre al respaldo del asiento de Hinata y me preparada para el choque. Después oí el ruido del camión al pasar junto a nosotros y sentí como si el aire que había levantado no hubiera barrido.

-¡si, señor!-grito Naruto con alegría.

-¡Nos hemos salvado!-exclame yo, mas sorprendida que otra cosa.

-¡de ahora en adelante todo saldrá bien!-animo Naruto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Nada mas decir esto, el coche renqueo y se calo. Finalmente, el motor enmudeció por completo.

Hola!! Estoy feliz por que recibí un Reviewr!!  bueno, a responderlo:

**Rilka:** Gracias por leerla historia. Y no, despeñados no van terminar… solo perdidos xD. Y con respecto a Lee: El originalmente iba a ser el novio de Sakura, pero no quise por que sino aria que se pelearan y me deba penita… pese que había corregido todos los nombres… pero al parecer no… bueno, para que lo entiendan los demás: El novio de Sakura (ex en todo caso) es Sasuke y el que los acompaña en el coche, es Sai.

Naruto: SIP, lo hice re-loco, pensé que quedaría bien como el intrépido de la historia.

Hinata: A mi también me da penita, pero si la hubiera sentado atrás… etto…. En realidad… no se me había ocurrido… O.O…

SakuSai: bueno… no es que balla a ver mucha de esta pareja… es mas al final…. No, no lo diré. TTxTT. Yo justo por eso remplace a Sasuke por Sai, no quería ver destruida una de mis parejas preferidas.

Y aquí esta la continuación del fic. :)


	3. La Casa

Pánico en la Nieve

**Pánico en la Nieve**

3

Al principio nadie se atrevió a moverse ni a hablar, pero al cabo de un rato todos empezaron a hacerlo al mismo tiempo.

-Hay gasolina de sobra-informo Naruto mientras comprobaba el indicador-, así que volveremos a ponerlo en marcha.

-Inténtalo-dijo Sai, al tiempo que metía la cabeza entre los asientos para echar un vistazo al salpicadero-. Si no se pone en marcha, saldré y daré una ojeada debajo del capó. Ya les dije que entiendo mucho de coches.

-Eh, Sai, déjalo. Yo se lo que hago-le corto el rubio, mirando al moreno con rabia contenida.

Sai volvió a arrellanarse en su asiento y levanto las monos en un gesto defensivo.

-Solo quería ayudar, jefe.

-Calladito estas mas lindo-le espeto Naruto

-¡Basta, Naruto-kun! –dijo Hinata, tomándolo de la manga del abrigo.-No te desquites con Sai. Naruto era un poco temperamental, pero ahora parecía mas tenso de lo normal. Aunque dadas las circunstancias no era de extrañar.

-¡Nunca llegaremos a casa! ¡Nunca!-lloriqueo Hinata. Me acerque a ella y le di unas palmaditas en el hombro para calmarla. Entonces note que estaba tiritando.

Naruto intento poner en marcha el coche. Primero se oyó un gemido estremecedor y luego el renquear del motor haciendo esfuerzos por arrancar: una vez, dos veces y… ¡a la tercera va la vencida! Aquel ruido fue música para mis oídos.

-Quizás deberíamos para un momento y ponernos mas jerseys-sugerí, pensando que todos nos sentiríamos mejor si íbamos mas abrigados.

-No pienso parar-dijo Naruto, con la mirada fija en el parabrisas y una vos que todavía denotaba resentimiento -No quiero Que se me Vuelva a calar y os de otro ataque de mieditis.

-Mira el indicador de temperatura-le insistió Sai. Una sombra de preocupación cruzo su carita de niño-El motor esta recalentándose. Ese es el problema.

-Gracias por tu brillante deducción, mi querido Watson-dijo Naruto sarcásticamente.

-¿Recalentándose? ¿Cómo puede recalentarse algo con este frió?-exclamo Hinata.

-No llegaremos muy lejos-anuncio Sai, resignando y sin prestar atención a la hostilidad de Naruto.

-Tiene que haber un pueblo por aquí-dijo Hinata visiblemente asustada-Si hay una carretera, debe de llevar a algún pueblo… ¿no?

Ya estaba oscureciendo. La nieve caia sin cesar y los copos, gigantescos, se arremolinaban en todas direcciones impulsados por los fuertes vientos. A nuestro alrededor ya no se vea nada, excepto grandes extensiones de abetos rebozados de nieve que parecían no acabar nunca.

El coche estaba a punto de calarse, por lo que Naruto piso a fondo el acelerador.

-Parece ser que me equivocaba-admitió Sai, mientras miraba por la ventanilla y se protegía con las manos del resplandor de la nieve-Esta carretera esta en las mismas condiciones que la nacional.

-Bueno, al menos ya no estamos en las montañas-dije yo, intentando adoptar una actitud optimista.

-No estamos en ninguna parte!-susurro Hinata-Estamos en medio de la nada!

-Un momento!-interrumpió Sai. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos ante este entusiasmo repentino/Hay una casa allí arriba, entre los árboles. Creo que deberíamos parar.

-Que? Pero si tenemos que volver a casa…/protesto Naruto, aunque se detuvo sin apagar el motor.

-En este coche no vamos a legar-afirmo Sai rotundamente, mientras escudriñaba el bosque con la mirada-Y si se nos cola en medio de la nada, moriremos congelados.

-Yo creo que ya he muerto-dijo Hinata, metiendo las manos en las botas para brotarse los tobillos.

-Sai tiene razón-convine yo- pronto se hará de noche y no quiero quedarme colgada en medio de esta carretera desierta sin calefacción, ni comida, ni nada de nada.-Me dirigí a Sai-:¿Dónde esta la casa?

-Allá arriba-contesto, señalando una montaña baja cubierta de árboles. Desde donde yo estaba no se veía mas que nieve y troncos; me sorprendió que Sai pudiera distinguir una casa tan lejos de la carretera-En esa colina. Parece un albergue-explico- Y es muy grande; seguramente habrá espacio suficiente para que podamos pasar la noche.

-Tendrán teléfono-añadí yo con alegría-podremos llamar a nuestros padres y decirles donde estamos.

-Estoy perdida-se lamento Hinata-Voy a morir.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que los dueños nos dejaran pasar la noche n su casa?-pregunto Naruto, finalmente.

-La gente de esta región es muy hospitalaria.-contesto Sai-Ya les dije que yo crecí por aquí. Cuando era pequeño recuerdo que todo el mundo era encantador, no como en la ciudad. Nadie nos cerrara la puerta en una tormenta como esta.

-Creo que vale la pena intentarlo-tantee yo.

-Bueno, de acuerdo.-dijo Naruto mientras limpiaba el interior del parabrisas con un pañuelo de papel estrujado-A mi no me costaría nada seguir conduciendo, pero veo que ustedes están hechos polvo y, sobre todo, creo que el coche no aguantara mucho mas.

Por alguna razón me acorde de Sasuke.

Espero que estés disfrutando del calor de tu casita, pensé enfadada.

Me jure que nunca iba a salir con el. Ojala que en ese momento estuviera llamando a mi casa, preguntando porque aun no había vuelto, tan preocupado, como mi padres…

Mire el reloj: las cuatro y media. Todavía no estarían preocupados. No empezarían a preocuparse hasta dentro de un par de horas y para entonces yo ya les habría llamado y contado lo de la tormenta.

-Aparca aquí, al lado de la carretera-le dijo Sai a Naruto-Dejaremos las cosas de esquiar en el maletero. Agarraremos solo las bolsas y así podremos subir a pie hasta la casa.

-Espero que no le pase nada al coche-comento Naruto; a continuación apago el motor.

-Sobre tofo no lo cierre del todo-le advirtió Sai, al tiempo que abría la puerta y salía del coche-.Los segundos se helarían y no podríamos abrir las puertas.

Una vez fuera, Sai se puso su gorro de lana azul y estiro los brazos y las piernas, con la vista fija en la colina. Yo estaba deseando hacer lo mismo. A pesar de que solo hacia dos horas que habíamos salido, me daba la impresión de haber estado atrapada en el coche varios meses.

Salí del coche y mire en la misma dirección que Sai. Efectivamente, había una amplia casa de madera rojiza oculta entre los objetos y por una de sus chimeneas de piedra incluso salía humo.

-¡Felicidades, ojo de águila!-le dije a Sai, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

Él se volvió y me sonrió; la verdad es que cuando sonreía estaba muy guapo. Luego vi que Naruto ayudaba a Hinata a salir del coche, la sostenía con una mano por la cintura y serraba la puerta con la otra.

-Me muero por un café-dijo Hinata tiritando.

Mientras secábamos las pequeñas bolsas de viaje del maletero, la nieve se nos pegaba en las capuchas, las gorras y los anoraks. El cielo esta ya muy oscuro y, a pesar de que nos apiñábamos detrás del coche, nos dio la impresión de que hacia mas frió.

-¿Y que me dices de un baño caliente?-le dije a Hinata.

-¡Si, que gusto!-exclamo, ella, feliz-¡Vamos!

Naruto cerró el maletero de un golpe y empezamos a caminar colina arriba. Los cuatro íbamos en fila india, siguiendo un amplio camino entre los árboles. La nieve nos llegaba hasta la parte superior de la botas y en algunos lugares hasta mas arriba, por lo que tardamos bastante en llegar a la cima. De todos modos, estábamos tan contentos de haber salido del coche y tener una acogedora casa a la vista, que apenas nos afectaba la nieve, el frió o el fuerte viento.

Falta solo unos metros para llegar al porche de la casa, cuando me sobrevino otra vez esa sensación de angustia. Note un temblor repentino, aunque no de frió, sino de _**pánico**_. Por supuesto, decidí no prestarle la más mínima atención. Era demasiado tarde para retroceder. Además, hubiese sido tonto ceder ente la sensación momentánea e irracional… ¿O no?

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0…**_

_**¡Accion!**_

**Hola, tanto tiempo, perdón por el retrazo, es que estuve MUUUUUUY ocupada. (**_**Shi: Siiii claaaroooo**_**) ¬¬ Ejem… Tal vez el próximo Cáp. también lo suba tarde, ya que tengo exámenes de Matemáticas (**_**Dream: ¡Ay mi dios!**_**) Historia (**_**Shi: hay que levantar**_**) Ingles (**_**Shi: ¡¡A ponerse las pilas!!**_**) (**_**Voz Dream:**__**hay que levantar o marzo asegurado**_**) ¡¡YA!! ¬¬ lo siento, mi subconsciente actúan aun cuando estoy escribiendo**

**Bueno, a contestar los Reviews:**

**soleanna****:** _Gracias por la opinión y acá esta la continuación_

**Gabe Logan****:** _Estas perdonado. Y si, Sasuke quedo MUY colado, al igual que Lee en el primer Cáp. (El cual arregle) Me reí mucho cuando una amiga mía me dijo:_

_Barbara-nechan: Estaba leyendo cuando "XXXX Lee…" ¿Qué (censurado) hace Lee ahí?? (xD)_

_Gracias y por cierto, ¡¡Naruto no es un bravucón!! Solo un poquito loco ¬¬ _

**Itzia-Hime****:** _Y si, de ves en cuando a mi también me dan ganas de pegarle a Naruto por sus travesuras, pero al pensarlo me dan ganas de abrazarlo xD. Y si, esta medio loco, dudo que se quiera matar… espero O.O… y si Sai condujera morirían mas rápido (solo diré esto). Y gracias por la opinión, acá esta la continuación._

**Eimy-chan****: **_Y si… ¡¡NARUTO ESTA LOCO!! ¬¬ Ya me lo ha dicho mucha gente. Acá esta la continuación y gracias por el apoyo._


	4. El Ruido del Disparo

Pánico en la Nieve

**Pánico en la Nieve**

4

Cuando llegamos a la cima de la montaña, estaba tiritando, completamente congelada. Me había entrado nieve en la botas y tenia los pies mojados y entumecidos por el frió.

Naruto llamo a la puerta con fuerza. Entre tanto, Sai se limpio la nieve de las botas sacudiéndoselas contra el suelo de madera del porche, y me sonrió como para darme ánimos. Supongo que en aquel momento yo tenía un aspecto bastante lamentable.

Naruto llamo de nuevo, Hinata, encogida dentro de su anorak de pluma, había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho para estar mas caliente, pero también tiritaba.

El viento azotaba el lateral de la casa, arrastrando copos de nieve húmeda. Saque una mano enguantada del bolsillo y me toque la nariz, pero no note nada. Estaba totalmente aterida.

Muerte por congelación-pensé-, a no se que alguien abra la puerta a la de tres.

Afortunadamente en ese momento oímos unos pasos en e interior de la casa. Los pasos se fueron acercando hasta que finalmente se abrió la puerta principal y apareció un hombre.

-¡Vaya!-exclamo con sorpresa.

El hombre era alto y delgado, tenía el pelo negro, largo, algo alborotado, como si no se lo hubiera peinado en barios días. Llevaba una camisa de franela roja y tejanos anchos con un remiendo en la rodilla.

-¡Mira la que he encontrado!-bramo mientras nos examinaba uno a uno.

-El coche… -empezó a explicar Naruto-Vera, la tormenta… -¡Hacia tanto frío que no podía ni hablar!

-vamos, pasen, pasen-dijo el hombre con estruendo-Rápido, que se enfría la casa.

Al oír aquello, nos abalanzamos hacia el interior tan a prisa que terminamos por tropezar unos con otros. Una vez dentro, el hombre dio un portazo y cerro con llave.

Hacia mucho rato que solo veía el blanco de la nieve, así que mis ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación. No había recibidor, solamente una enorme sala de estar con vigas de madera en el techo y una claraboya por la que entraba la luz. A un lado había una escalera acabada en un rellano que conducía al piso superior y, en la pared de enfrente, una gran chimenea de piedra donde ardían varios troncos que crepitaban y dependían largas llamas de color anaranjado. ¡Creo que nunca había estado tan contenta de ver un fuego!

-¡Ayayay! ¡Perecen pescados congelados!-dijo el hombre- Saquéense esas botas mojadas, dejad los anoraks aquí-señalo un armario a la izquierda- y vengan a calentarse.

Obedecimos sus instrucciones.

-¡Elva, Elva!-grito- ¡Ven aquí! ¡Tenemos compañía!

-íbamos de camino a casa, pero nos ha sorprendido la tormenta-consiguió explicar Naruto, mientras se sacaba las botas con los guantes todavía puestos-Nuestro coche no tiene calefacción y…

-Vamos, vengan a descongelarse-le interrumpió el hombre, y empezó a ayudar a Hinata a quitarse el anorak-¡Que chica tan guapa!-dijo- Me encantan las morenas.

Vi que Naruto hacia un gesto de desaprobación. No le gustaba nada que la gente intentara ligar con Hinata, aunque fuera en broma.

-No queremos molestar-dijo Sai, sacándose la nieve del cabello.

-no es ninguna molestia-contesto el hombre- A mi y a Elva nos sobra espacio. Antes de que construyeran la nueva carretera, este lugar era un hotel para esquiadores. Están mas que invitados a pasar aquí la tormenta.

-gracias-dijo Hinata, e inmediatamente corrió junto al fuego-creo que no hubiese podido resistir ni un minuto mas en esa nevera.

-Me llamo Orochimaru -se presento el hombre mientras apartaba nuestras botas a patadas-Y ustedes, ¿de donde son?

-De Konoha-respondí yo, mientras inspeccionaba mis calcetines de lana y constataba que estaban totalmente empapados-Todos menos Sai.

-Yo soy de Suna-aclaro Sai, deteniéndose detrás del largo sofá de piel que había frente a la chimenea-Nos conocimos en Pineview y se ofrecieron en llevarme en su coche.

-¿en la estación de esquí?-pregunto Orochimaru mientras se rascaba la barba con sus manos blancas.

Antes de que Sai pudiera contestar, una mujer joven entro en la sala secándose las delgadas manos con un trapo de cocina.

-Bueno, aquí esta la jefa-dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa-Esta es mi media naranja: Elva.

Todos dijimos "hola" al mismo tiempo. Eva parecía mas joven que Orochimaru; tendría más o menos unos veinticinco años. Era morena, con e pelo muy fino y lacio, unos ojos azules semi ocultos tras unas gafas de montura metálica. También levaba una camisa de franela roja (que le daba un aspecto muy parecido al de su marido, aunque en pequeño), pantalones de pana de pinzas y botas de trabajo marrones.

-desde luego hoy no esperaba visitas-dijo con una vocecita que demostraba una gran confusión. Al verla junto a Orochimaru, me parecía un ratón al lado de un oso.

A continuación nos presentamos y repetimos nuestros nombres, primero era Washi y luego para Orochimaru, que insistió en darnos las manos a pesar de que todavía las teníamos heladas.

-estos gansos estaban colgados-explico Orochimaru- supongo que no saben que han cortado todas las carreteras. Yo les dije que este lugar no es como el Ritz, pero que los podemos alojar hasta que termine de nevar.

Washi puso cara de preocupación pero no dijo nada. Me dio la impresión de que se sentía incomoda. Para ella éramos cuatro adolescentes desconocidos que se habían presentado en su casa por la buenas; seguramente yo en su lugar me hubiese sentido igual. Sin embargo ella se limito a decir:

-voy a hacer café. Parecen muertos de frió.

Cuando se fue, me senté en una alfombra de lana blanca, apoye la espalda contra el sofá de piel y acerque los pies al fuego. ¡Que placer! Luego alce la vista hacia Hinata, que estaba acurrucada al lado de Naruto en el sofá, y vi que sonreía por primera vez desde que salimos del hotel.

-¡dios, bendito, menuda nevada esta cayendo!-dijo Orochimaru con una voz atronadora que retumbo en el alto techo de madera y resonó por toda la sala- ¡oigan que viento! ¡y en algunos sitios la nieve llega hasta un metro ochenta de altura! ¡Es increíble!-Orochimaru no cesaba de caminar arriba y abajo, pero de pronto se detuvo delante de Hinata.-tu no estas nada mal. ¿Te he dicho que me encantan las morenas?

No supe si Hinata se había ruborizado o estaba roja por el frió, pero la verdad es que parecía azorada. Orochimaru no dejaba de mirarla. Yo rece para que Naruto ni le hiciera caso y controlara su mal genio al menos una vez en la vida. Después de todo, esa gente iba a dejarnos pasar la noche en su casa.

Mi cerebro estaba tardando bastante tiempo en descongelarse. Me quede contemplando la llamas naranja medio hipnotizada y la gente de la sala empezó a desvanecerse. Supongo que, depuse del largo y tenso viaje, estaba completamente agotada. Durante un rato todo lo que me rodeaba se desenfoco y me fundí en el calor brillante del fuego.

Cuando salí de ese agradable sopor, me acorde de mis padres.

-¿Tenes teléfono?-le pregunte a Orochimaru, que estaba hojeando una revista en una gastada butaca de piel.

-¡mi padre!-exclamo Hinata, levantándose del sofá de un salto.-¿Qué le voy a decir? Me va a castigar sin salir hasta que me muera.

-no te preocupes, ya pensaremos en algo-la tranquilizo Naruto, tirandole del brazo para que volviera a sentarse a su lado.

Orochimaru señalo una mesita baja, debajo del rellano de la escalera.

-ahí está el teléfono. Pueden intentar llamar, aunque esta mañana las líneas no funcionaban. Quizás ahora vayan bien

Naruto, Hinata y yo nos precipitamos hacia la mesita. Naruto lego primero, descolgó el auricular y se los acerco a la oreja.

-se oye mal, pero creo que funciona-nos informo. Luego empezó a marcar el número de sus padres.

Yo mire hacia la chimenea y vi que Sai se había tumbado en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en uno de sus mullidos brazos.

-¿no vas a llamar a tu casa?-le pregunte.

-ya llamare mas tarde-respondió-no me esperan hasta mediados de semana, así que no deben de estar preocupados.-entonces se levanto las rodillas, alargo los brazos y se subió los calcetines. Uno de ellos tenía un agujero enorme en el dedo.

-¡no los oigo!-gritaba Naruto por el teléfono. No cesaba de repetirle a su madre que estaba bien.

Hinata hablo después, y medio la impresión de que su padre le estaba mandando una buena reprochada. Luego e toco a mi. La señal era tan débil que tuve la sensación de que mi casa estaba a un millón de kilómetros de distancia.

Aunque se oía fatal, reconocí la vos de mi madre: "Ha llamado al teléfono de la familia Haruno. En este momento no hay nadie en casa…"

-¡No es posible!- le dije a Hinata-¡Me ha salido el contestador!

Hinata puso una cara de que entendía.-Quizás no este nevando tanto en Konoha-me dijo.

Espere a que sonara el pitido para dejar un mensaje y tuve que gritar por que había interferencias. Cuando colgué, me sentí un poco deprimida; me hubiese gustado hablar con mis padres, oír sus voces… Era raro, ya que el domingo por la tarde salían quedarse en casa.

De pronto tuve el terrible presentimiento de que les había ocurrido algo malo. Tengo estos presentimientos muy a menudo, porque siempre me preocupo. No puedo evitarlo; yo soy así. Se que era un poco infantil, pero estando a mas de trescientos kilómetros de casa (ni siquiera sabia donde exactamente), en medio de la peor tormenta de nieve en mi vida, tampoco era tan raro que quisiera hablar con mis padres para contarles lo que había ocurrido. Supongo que en ese momento me sentí engañada y, en cierto modo, abandonada.

El bizcocho de plátano y el café me devolvieron e la animo. Creo que todos nos estábamos muriendo de hambre, pero no nos habíamos dado cuenta. Nos comimos el bizcocho y Elva volvió con más, que también nos comemos en un santiamén.

-son muy amables al dejándonos pasar la noche aquí. Muchas gracias, Orochimaru.-dijo Sai, todavía tendido en el sofá. Hinata y Naruto estaban apretujados en el otro extremo y yo había vuelto en mío sitio en la alfombra, delante del fuego.

-de nada.-Orochimaru deposito en el piso la revista que había estado hojeando y en ese instante me di cuenta de que no era una revista, sino un catalogo de de _**armas de fuego**_.

-¿les gusta al caza?-pregunto, al verme mirar el catalogo.

-apenas.-dijo Naruto con entusiasmo.-

Orochimaru se echo a reír, no se por que. Sus ojos amarillos brillaron y a continuación señalo dos cabezas de ciervos colgadas sobre la chimenea de piedra. Hasta entonces ni las había visto; supongo que el fuego había acaparado toda mi atención.- ¿ven esas dos preciosidades? Pues la cace la misma mañana, el otoño pasado.-alzo los brazos como si sostuviera un rifle, apunto a la s cabezas y grito:-¡pum! ¡pum!

-puajj-dijo Hanata con cara de asco.

Orochimaru volvió a reír.

-No hay nada como cazar-opino, con la mirada fija en Hinata-pero comprendo por que has puesto esa cara, niña. La caza es un deporte de hombres.

-lo mismo dice mi padre, el y yo, de ves en cuando salimos a cazar.-dijo Naruto

-¿sabes disparar un arma?-pregunto Orochimaru, desafiando a Naruto, este asintió.

"por favor Naruto, no lo hagas-me dije- No intentes demostrarle nada a Orochimaru."

Vi que Orochimaru se dirigía a una vitrina donde guardaba las armas, seguido de Naruto y Sai. Mire a Hinata, pero ella seguía contemplando las cabezas de ciervo.

-mirad que preciosidad-dijo Orochimaru, pasándole a Naruto un revolver de gran tamaño, que el agarro para admirarlo como se esperaba-¿Ven esta escopeta de caza? ¡Es perfecta!-exclamo Orochimaru, y una sonrisa de orgullo asomo por su rostro.

-Que increíble-convino Naruto-es una verdadera maravilla.

Naruto apunto a las cabezas de ciervo e hizo ver que disparaba.

-¡Eh, cuidado! Las guardo cargadas-advirtió Orochimaru. Entonces agarro la escopeta, la devolvió a su sitio y cerro la vitrina-por si acaso.

"Por si acaso ¿Qué?"-Me pregunte.

-hay que tener mucho cuidado con las armas; nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir-dijo Orochimaru. Los dos chicos lo siguieron de nuevo hasta llegar junto al fuego-un chico que yo conocía, Jiraiya se llamaba… pues a Jiraiya le gustaba cazar en la nieve, al muy idiota. Seguramente hubiera salio, incluso, en un día como este. Decía que era más emocionante.

-¿y que cazaba? ¿Muñecos de nieve?-pregunto Sai, y rió de nuevo con ese tono agudo tan peculiar.

-no, ciervos-respondió Orochimaru en serio-Jiraiya siempre decía que con nieve se veía mejor a los animales por que no se podían esconder tan bien. Eso es lo que creía el viejo, pero la pifio en una cosita. Quizás sea más fácil ver a un ciervo en la nieve pero no a un cazador. ¿Qué? ¿Se imaginan por donde van los tiros?

Naruto asintió y soltó una risita. Sai parecía bastante incomodo y Hinata contemplaba el fuego con expresión grave. Creo que la historia le estaba haciendo tan poca gracias como a mi.

-bueno, supongo ya se imaginan el final del pobre Jiraiya-dijo Orochimaru. Mientras hablaba no dejaba de balancearse, apoyando primero las puntas y luego los talones de sus botas de trabajo-pues si, ¡otro cazador lo bolo la tapa de los sesos!

Orochimaru echo la cabeza hacia atrás y se puso a reír a carcajadas. Naruto hizo lo mismo, agitando la cabeza mientras reía. En cambio, Sai se volvió y me miro como diciendo: "¿se cayeron de la cuna cuando nacieron?" yo tampoco le veía la gracia por ningún lado.

-este Jiraiya, ¿era amigo tuyo?-inquirí.

-Sí-contesto Orochimaru y, no se por que, aquello le hizo aun mas gracia-¿Se lo imaginan?-pregunto-¿se imaginan a tipo mas tonto?

"Que historia tan horrible"-pense. Al ver las armas detrás de Orochimaru sentí un escalofrió.

Sai aun me miraba de reojo, como si me estuviera leyendo el pensamiento. Naruto reía mientras regresaba al sofá donde estaba Hinata.

-A lo mejor pudiéramos salir a cazar mas tarde. ¿Qué les parece?-pregunto Orochimaru mirando a Sai.

-¡Ni en broma!-dijo Sai-yo me quedo junto al fuego. ¡De aquí no me mueve ni una grúa!

Orochimaru hizo una mueca. Al parecer la respuesta de Sai no le había gustado.

En aquel instante, y a pesar de estar junto al fuego, sentí un poco de frío. Estaba nerviosa; tal vez fuera el cansancio o tal vez las armas y la historia de Orochimaru, especialmente el hecho de que encontrara tan divertida la idea de la muerte de un amigo suyo. Me levante y me dirigí al ventanal que ocupaba casi toda la pared. En la oscuridad de la noche, el viento aullaba sin tregua y escupía ráfagas de nieve contra el vidrio.

"No te molestes por lo de Orochimaru-me dije- es buena persona; lo ha demostrado dejándonos pasar la noche aquí.-Me reñí a mi misma por ser una esnob**-**Simplemente no estas acostumbrada la agente como el; solo intentaba ser simpático, Sakura. El también debe sentirse incomodo con nosotros aquí"

me aleje de la ventana y fui a la cocina, una sal amplia y caliente que olía a manzana y canela. Parecía la cocina de un hotel de esquiadores, con sus paredes de madera oscura y su techo de vigas. Junto a una de las paredes había un fogón antiguo donde se estaba cociendo algo en una olla de cobre y, mas allá, un acogedor rinconcito para desayunar con una larga mesa de centro, armarios de madera en las tres paredes y una enorme ventana con cortinas que daba a la parte de atrás de la casa. Elva estaba al lado del fregadero, lavando las tazas de café que habíamos usado.

-hola-dijo con timidez. Mi voz la sobresalto; debía de estar pensando en otra cosa.

Entonces me miro por enzima de sus gafas.

-lo siento, no me acuerdo como te llamas.

-Sakura-respondí- perdona que te moleste, Elva, pero es que todavía tengo frío ¿te importaría si me preparo una taza de te?

-En absoluto-contesto mientras se secaba las manos-Veamos…-Elva paso frente a mi para abrir uno de los armarios de la cocina. De puntillas, comenzó a revolver lo que había en los estantes en busca de te.

-¿te ayudo?-pregunte.

-No, yo la encontrare-dijo ella. Cerró la puerta de ese armario y abrió otra.

De repente me di cuenta de que aquello era muy extraño. Es decir, que si aquella era su cocina ¿Por qué no tenia ni idea de donde estaba el te? ¿Me estaba pasando de lista o era raro de verdad?

Orochi nunca guarda nada en su sitio-dijo Elva, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento-Ah, aquí esta.-Alargo la mano hasta el estante de arriba para alcanzar un paquete de bolsitas-¿te va bien Earl Grey?

-si, muy bien-conteste. Sonreí, pero ella evito mi mirada y se dirigió rápidamente a la encimera que había en el centro de la cocina. Deduje que era muy tímida. A continuación me senté en uno de los bancos que había junto a la mesa y observe mientras ponía la tetera al fuego.

-es una casa preciosa-comente, esforzándome por entablar conversación.

Elva no se volvió, sino que se limito a encogerse un poco de hombros.

-si, pero es tan grande y fría… -dijo ella, con una voz apenas perceptible.

En ese momento entro Naruto. Me alegre de verlo, porque no estaba teniendo mucho éxito con Elva.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el-No sabíamos donde te habías metido.

-Pues ya me has encontrado-dije con una sonrisa-iba a tomarme un te.

-tengo que subir al piso de arriba un momento-interrumpió Elva, mientras se remetía un faldón de la camisa en los pantalones-cuando hierva, aparten la tetera del fuego y sírvanse.

-gracias-dije mirando a Naruto.

Eva salio de la habitación sin decir nada.

-Es muy callada-observo Naruto-son una pareja un poco rara, ¿no crees?

-Puede ser-conteste

Empecé a decir algo mas, pero no acabe. Naruto y yo gritamos al unísono al oír detrás de nosotros… ¡el ruido de un disparo!

**AVISO: LA PAREJA QUE APARECE EN ESTE CAP: OROCHIMARUxOC. ESTA BASADA EN UNA PAREJA FUTURA DE OTRO FIC MIO, SI QUIEREN QUE LA CAMBIE PARA ESTE FIC, POR FAVOR AVISENME Y DENME SUGERENCIAS **

**N/a: Jejejeje ¿Creían que Naruto estaba loco? ¡¡SI YA LEYENRON EL CAPITULO SABRAN QUE SE EQUIVOCARON!! ¡¡ESTA MAS QUE LOCO!! MUAJAJAJAAJA!! (Se abre la cámara dejando ver a P-chan con un chaleco de fuerza) A la final me fue bien en la mayoría de las pruebas ¡¡Gracias por el apoyo, muchachos y muchachas!! TT lastima que tuve que estudiar doble ya que a la semana siguiente (ósea la anterior) nos tomaban mas TT-TT (por eso la pareja improvisada de OrochiXOC) BUAAAAAA!! La vida NO es justa ¬¬ además… ¡¡ES 100 SEGURO QUE ME LLEVO INGLES!! TToTT (El primero que me diga que es la materia mas fácil, le mando un virus ¬¬) ToT no se imaginan, casi todos me dicen eso. Me siento incomprendida. Bueno, a contestar a mis seguidores, digo, oyentes, ups!, eee… ¡Lectores! Si, eso, Lectores(estudiar pudre el cerebro):**

**Kraden-Uzumaki**: ¿Solo leíste el fic por aburrimiento? TT que cruel… no importa.. ¬¬ Todo con tal de obtener lectores. Muajajaja. Si, si, Naruto esta loco. O.O a mi no me gustaría tener a un amigo así T-T ¡quiero vivir hasta los 15! De nada por la dedicación, me gustan mucho tus historias y sobre Sasuke… te agradaría menos si lo pusiera en el papel de Sai T-T solo yo se por que… ¡¡Y NO DOY SPOLIERS!! Acá esta el Cáp.

**Rilka**: ¿Qué onda con los perdón? O.o Traqui… Te perdono… Si, te disculpaste bastante… ¿Te fuiste a estudiar? ¬¬ soy por naturaleza muy desconfiada, así que sin comentarios. No creo que seas un desastre. No, no es importante (XD) no, es muy importante para mí tu apoyo. Gracias, a mi me gusta mas SasuSaku y advierto que al final no abra tanto SaiSaku, así que nadie se ilusione o nadie se decepcione y Naruto no es extraño, solo un poco loco. ¬¬ Nadie me comprende ¡esta historia es de interesante complicada! El reparto es muy difícil, sin contar si sabes el final T-T. Gracias, cambio de opinión TT alguien me comprende. Me alegro que sientas eso por Sai… jejeje ya lo veras en capítulos futuros x que lo digo jeje y lo mismo con la casa y apuesto que te quedo la duda con lo del saquito de te jejeje. GRACIAS POR EL APOYO EN LAS PRUEBAS, ME CONMUEVEN TT-TT

**Itzia-Hime**: Naruto no es muy higiénico xD. Sai o no Sai esa es la cuestión… XD Acá esta la continuación.

**soleanna**: ¡Actualice! Y si, ¿"peli de terror"? Espera a los demás capítulos. ARIGATOU SOLEANNA-SEMPAI TT.TT alguien más me apoya. Por cierto… ¿¿Cómo SE HACE EL CORAZONSITO?? :


	5. NOTA

NOTA 1

NOTA 1

Me disculpo por la tardanza de los últimos capítulos. Debido a las (censurado) tareas que me dan en el colegio tardo tanto. Y que ayer fue el día del padre y tuve que hacer un trabajo en grupos hoy. Y sin contar que para la semana que viene tengo que hacer 2 trabajos prácticos. Espero poder terminar el capitulo 6 para dentro de la semana y subirlo lo mas rápido posible.

Desde ya, gracias por leer esta nota y espero que sean pacientes.

P-chan


	6. Chapter 5

Pánico en la Nieve

**Pánico en la Nieve**

5

-¿Qué fue eso?-exclamé. El corazón me latía a mil por hora.

Durante un breve instante, Naruto tan asombrado como yo, pero enseguida recobro la compostura.

"con que muy valiente, ¿eh?"-pense.

-Parecía…

Naruto miro al suelo, detrás de la mesa de la cocina. Yo me volví para seguir su mirada.

-¡Vaya!-

El ruido que habíamos oído no era el de un disparo, sino el chasquido de una ratonera. En la trampa había un diminuto ratón que se debatía por librarse del hierro que le aprisionaba el cuello. Sus ojitos negros brillaban con desesperación y sus patitas se agitaban, rascando frenéticamente la madera de la trampa.

De repente ceso todo el ruido y yo desvié la mirada.

-que horror-dije. Naruto soltó una carcajada.-No te rías. Debe de ser horrible caer en una trampa asi, saber que te has buscado tu propia muerte.-Naruto se dirigió al rincón, se agacho y recogió la ratonera con el animal muerto.

-¿Te gustaría algo para acompañar el te?

-¡puaj! Que asco-conteste, mientras apartaba la cabeza.

Eso lo hizo reír aun mas. A continuación se encamino hacia el fregadero, abrió el armario de debajo y tiro al ratón muerto al cubo de basura.

-bueno, quizás no sea tan sensible como tu, Sakura. Pero eso es imposible.-Naruto y yo nos conocíamos desde pequeños, mucho antes de que conociera a Hinata. Estábamos acostumbrados a hablarnos así, casi como hermanos.

-No tengo mas remedio que ser sensible.-le dije-Mis padres me bautizaron en honor a los árboles de…

-¿entonces te llamas "árbol"?

Aquella era una broma habitual entre nosotros. La habíamos repetido hasta la saciedad, pero a los dos nos seguia pareciendo graciosa.

La tetera empezó a silbar. Yo me eche el pelo hacia atrás y me dirigí al fogón para prepararme el te.

-Me llamo Sakura-respondí-es un nombre puro, limpio, así que trátame con respeto.

-¿limpio? Pues no me iría mal un poco de detergente. Tengo la camisa sucia (1)-dijo Naruto, y se echo a reír dando palmadas en la encimera.

Me pregunte si algún día nos cansaríamos de ese chiste tan malo. Después de servir el agua, metí la bolsita de te en la taza y me quede contemplando la oscuridad a través de la ventana de la cocina. Todavía nevaba mucho. Los árboles dejaban ver un cielo totalmente negro y el viento seguía ululando.

-No entiendo por que esta tan contento-dije, súbitamente preocupada.-No vamos a poder salir de aquí.

-por la mañana ya habrán limpiado la carretera-me tranquilizo Naruto-Ya veras.

Note que Naruto no estaba tan seguro como intentaba aparentar. En ese momento desee que abandonase aquella pose de duro y fuera sincero conmigo, pero luego pensé que no valía la pena que los dos estuviéramos angustiados.

-por cierto, ¿Qué hay entre tu y Sai?-pregunto, cambiando de tema expresamente.

Naruto se sentó en la mesa frente a mí. Yo bebí un sorbo de te y me queme la lengua.

-¿Qué quieres decir? No hay nada.

-He visto como te mira-dijo el, para molestarme un poco-Con ojos de buitre.

-déjame en paz-le ordene-Sai es un buen chico. Me cae bien.

-La verdad es que nos ha salvado la vida trayéndonos aquí-admitió Naruto con seriedad.

Yo iba a darle la razón, pero me interrumpió otro fuerte ruido. Este no era el de un disparo o el chasquido de una ratonera; venia de la sala de estar, y parecía como si... ¡se hubiera hundido el techo!

Naruto y yo nos levantamos de un salto y salimos corriendo hacia la sala. Orochimaru estaba medio de la habitación; tenía una cerveza en la mano y parecía preocupado. Sai y Hinata estaban de pie junto a la chimenea y la luz del fuego iluminaba sus rostros.

-Orochimaru, ¿Qué ha sido eso?-grito Elva desde el piso de arriba.

-Ha sonado delante de la casa-le respondió.

Orochimaru dejo la lata de cerveza en una mesita y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Caminaba a grandes zancadas, probablemente por que había bebido bastante. Nosotros cuatro lo seguimos y, cuando abrió la puerta, una ráfaga de viento halado nos abofeteo como si hubiese estado esperando que apareciéramos. Orochimaru se tambaleo hacia atrás, se asió del tirador para no caerse y se asomo al porche.

-¡es una rama!-anuncio poniéndose a maldecir a gritos. Al volverse hacia nosotros, vimos que tenia la larga cabellera salpicada de grandes copos blancos-Una rama.-repitió-no habrá aguantado el peso de la nieve.

-¿podrías serrar la puerta?-pregunto Hinata, tiritando.

Orochimaru saco de nuevo la cabeza. Otra ráfaga de viento invadió la habitación, trayendo consigo una lluvia de nieve.-la rama a atravesado el tejado del porche-nos explico Orochimaru-Menos mas que no ha caído sobre la casa.-Orochimaru volvió a entrar y cerro la puerta de un empujón. Después se sacudió el pelo para quitarse la nieve.

-¿Y si la sacamos de allí?-pregunto Naruto-No me iría mal un poco de ejercicio.-Sin esperar respuesta, Naruto atravesó la habitación en dirección al perchero.

-Si, gracias-contesto Orochimaru. Entonces se dirigió a Sai y arqueo las cejas en señal de pregunta-¿vienes tu también?

-Si, los ayudo.-respondió Sai. Su vos revelaba menos entusiasmo que la de Naruto, que ya se había puesto el anorak y estaba listo para salir.

Orochimaru descolgó un anorak del perchero que había junto a la puerta, se lo puso e intento subirse la cremallera sin demasiado éxito.

"Que raro-pensé-las mangas de ese anorak le vienen demasiado cortas."

Los tres desaparecieron por la puerta principal y Hinata y yo volvimos a la cocina. Después de servirle un te a Hinata, las dos nos llevamos nuestras tazas frente al fuego. Desde allí se oían las voces de Naruto, Sai y Orochimaru mientras intentaban retirar la rama del porche.

-como si no hubiese tenido bastante por hoy… -dijo Hinata con la mirada fija en las llamas.

-Si, valla día.-asentí.

No se porque me vino Sasuke a la cabeza. Me pregunte que debía de estar haciendo en aquel momento y si estaría preocupado.

"¿Y por que habría de preocuparse? Estoy caliente y a salvo"

Entonces, ¿Por qué no me sentía a salvo? ¿Y por que tenía frió a pesar de estar sentada delante de un fuego bebiendo te caliente?

-Sai es muy simpático-dijo Hinata con una mirada insinuadora.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Si, es muy majo.(2)

De repente oímos que algo se estrellaba contra el suelo. Los chicos debían de haber retirado la rama del tejado.

-Oye, ¿crees que Orochimaru es…, no se…, de fiar?-pregunto Hinata. Vi que estaba nerviosa, así que intente mostrarme tranquila y animada.

-Ha sido muy amable acogiéndonos de esta manera-dije, pero la mirada se me fue hacia las armas y, sin querer, me supe a pensar en esa horrible historia que Orochimaru había contado y lo graciosa que le había parecido.

Unos minutos mas tarde la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe y Naruto, Sai y Orochimaru entraron a la habitación a trompicones, con la cara roja de frió.

-¡Les dije que me dejaran tirar a mi!-chillo Orochimaru enfadado-¿Es que están sordos o que?

-La próxima vez lo haces tu solo-dijo Naruto, mirando a Orochimaru con actitud desafiante.

-¿todo bien?-grito Elva desde arriba. Me sorprendió que no hubiese bajado para sentarse con nosotras junto al fuego.

-Si, supongo. Parece que a este gallito le cuesta seguir instrucciones-Orochumaru mira a Naruto con dureza y este desvió la mirada-¡pero hemos conseguido quitar la rama!-le dijo a Elva.

Orochimaru empezo a dar pisotones para sacudirse la nieve. A continuación aparto unos abonos de telesilla que e colgaban de a cremallera, se quito el anorak y volvio a dejarlo despreocupadamente en el perchero.

-a este paso, Orochimaru y Naruto acabaran mal-le susurre a Hinata.

Hanata asintió con la vista fija en Naruto.

-Espacialmente si Orochimaru sigue mirandome como un carnero degollado-me respondio en voz baja-Ya sabes la celoso que se pone Naruto.

-para colmo Orochimaru a estado bebiendo.-añadi-Y bastante

-Tenes que tranquilizar a Naruto-cuchicheo-Si no, acaberemos de patitas en la calle antes de cenar.

Entonces Hinata se acerco a Naruto y lo agarro del brazo para calmarlo.

Poco mas tarde Orochimaru y Naruto parecían haber hecho las paces. A excepción de Elva, todos estábamos sentados alrededor del fuego, comiendo carne picada con salsa de chile y escuchando a Orochimaru, quien nos contaba que una vez, durante una tormenta mucho peor que esa, se había quedado atrapado en una cabaña con tres mujeres guapísimas. Mientras narraba la historia, Orochimaru no le quedaba el ojo de enzima a Hinata.

De pronto desapareció un momento y volvió de la cocina con otra lata de cerveza.

-¿saben que? Tiene una suerte increíble.-dijo, y se quedo de pie junto a la chimenea. La camisa de franela roja se la había salido de los pantalones, y todavía tenía el pelo mojado y pegado a la frente a causa de la nieve.

-Quedarse atrapado en una tormenta de nieve como esta no es exactamente suerte-replico Hinata desde un extremo del sofá.

-ya, pero primero pasaron un fin de semana fantástico esquiando, ¿no?-dijo Orochimaru. Entonces se volvió y empezó a animar el fuego con una atizador de hierro forjado-Mucho antes de conocer a Elva, a mi me encantaba esquiar. Pero hace años que no voy.

"Que raro-pensé- En el anorak que Orochimaru se ha puesto antes había unos abonos de telecilla, así que no puede ser suyo." "¿Y que? ¿y eso que demuestra exactamente? ¿Por qué sospecho de todo? Será mi forma de ser."

Quizás el problema residía en que estaba agotada. Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta, pero en aquel momento no podía ni moverme de puro cansancio. Entre tanto, Orochimaru habla de un viaje que había hecho hace años para ir a esquiar. Yo oía su vos de a ratos, como un zumbido de fondo: "Y ese imbécil va y se rompe la pierna en menos de treinta segundos." Otra de sus historias para mondarse de risa.

Finalmente tome la ultima cucharada de salsa y dije buenas noches. Agarre mi plato y lo lleve a la cocina, donde Elva estaba ocupada metiendo los platos y cubiertos en el lavavajillas. Tenia una expresión tan triste que por un momento pensé que estaba a punto de llorar. Sin embargo, cuando me vio, disimulo y me dio la espalda.

Tras pedirle que me indicase cual era mi habitación, la seguí por una ruidosa escalera hasta el piso superior. Arriba hacia mucho más calor que abajo. Mientras que conducía por el estrecho pasillo, eche una ojeada a mis amigos. Hinata estaba acurrucada junto a Naruto en el sofá y ahora era Sai quien atizaba el fuego. Orochimaru continuaba hablando, gesticulando con la cerveza en la mano y la vista fija en Hinata. Su vos atronadora retumbaba en mi cabeza.

-Creo que hemos puesto tu bolsa en este cuarto-dijo Elva. A continuación abrió la puerta y encendió la luz.

Yo entre detrás de ella en una pequeña habitación de invitados. Tenía las paredes blancas, una ventana con cortinaje daba a la parte delantera de la casa, una cama de matrimonio, un tocador y una silla de madera.

-cuidado con la cabeza-advirtió Elva, señalando el techo inclinado

-Que colcha tan calentita-dije yo animadamente. Estaba deseando ponerme el pijama y meterme debajo de aquella gruesa colcha granate.

-Si necesitas algo pega un grito-dijo Elva, y desapareció entes de que pudiera darle las gracias.

No tardare mucho en quitarme la ropa, ponerme el camisón que llevaba en la bolsa, apagar la luz y deslizarme entre las sabanas.

La cama era blanda y no estaba demasiado fría. Los muelles chirriaban, pero yo tenia tanto sueño que me daba igual. Bajo aquella gran colcha, por fin me sentía a salvo.

Debí de quedarme dormida en cuanto toque la mullida almohada de pluma, y dormí profundamente, sin siquiera moverme.

Me despertó el ruido de la puerta principal al cerrarse. Inmediatamente me incorpore y me puse a escuchar, totalmente despierta. Alguien había salido… o entrado.

Con el corazón en un puño, me destape y me dirigí hacia la ventana. Apoye la frente contra el vidrio helado y mire mas allá del porche, en dirección al jardín de la casa. No había nadie.

La nieve continuaba cayendo, aunque en copos mas pequeños que brillaban en la oscuridad con un fulgor casi irreal. Por un instante tuve la sensación de que todo eso era un sueño y de que pronto despertaría… pero ¿Dónde?

De repente oí crujir el suelo de madera del piso de abajo; alguien había entrado y estaba rondando por ahí.

Me dirigí de puntillas hacia la puerta, la abrí y la deslice sigilosamente hacia el pasillo hasta llegar al rellano. El fuego de la chimenea ya casi se había apagado y los rescoldos, de un color rojo oscuro, chisporroteaban entre las sombras de lo que antes habían sido troncos.

Oí otro crujido y luego un carraspeo.

Las luces estaban apagadas. Quienquiera que fuese, prefería caminar a oscuras. Iba a llamarle, pero me calle. Nadie habría entrado en la casa en plena noche, espacialmente en una noche como esa. Nadie estaría por ahí merodeando sin encender la luz…

De pronto oí algo que caía al suelo y di un respingo.

¿Es que alguien estaba destrozando la sala? ¿Habrían entrado a robar? Como todas las luces estaban apagadas, la casa debía parecer abandonada. ¿Seria alguien que buscaba refugio de la tormenta?

En aquel momento me vinieron a la mente pensamientos horribles, imágenes de hombres enmascarados con hachas sangrientas y sierras mecánicas…

En el rellano hacia bastante frió, así que resolví regresar al calor y la seguridad de mi colcha. Di media vuelta y me encamine hacia la habitación.

Cuando llegue a la puerta, oí ruido de pasos.

Contuve la respiración

Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más; alguien estaba subiendo por la escalera.

**Chan chan chan chan!! ****Alfred Hiscock presenta…!! Perdón, me equivoque de titulo U quize decir: Panico en la nieve 5, espero que les guste. Mañana mismo me pondré a hacer el cap 6. TT-TT perdón por la tardanza, es que nos dieron muchos trabajos practicos, ademas, Katherin sufrio una explocion y muchas quemaduras serias TT-TT igual, gracias por el apoyo!! (Katherin es mi computadora) Sakura: T.T Katherin, curate rapido, te necesitamos. Naruto:Eres nuestra unica esperanza! Hinata: y la de los lectores!  
**

**Sierto! Bueno, me retiro por ahora. Saludos. **

**P-chan**

**El chiste de Naruto y Sakura original es: Ariel (Sakura) es también el nombre de un jabón para la ropa **

**(2) majo. Lindo. Lo gracioso (para mi) es que asi le decimos a una compañera por sus nobres ****Ma****ria ****Jo****sé Majo XD y nosotros no teníamos idea de que significaba, recién con este fic me di cuenta. (Tomen en cuenta que soy Argentina)  
**


	7. Chapter 6

Panico en la Nieve

**Pánico en la Nieve**

6

Mi primer impulso fue entrar en la habitación, cerrar la puerta y esconderme debajo de la colcha, pero finalmente la curiosidad venció mi miedo.

El crujido de la escalera era cada vez mas de la escalera era cada vez mas fuerte estaba claro que los pasos se aproximaban, pero yo me había quedado paralizada e el umbral de la puerta. El corazón me palpitaba con fuerza mientras escudriñaba la oscuridad, dispuesta a encerrarme en la habitación se el intruso era alguien peligroso.

Entonces una silueta negra apareció al final de la escalera.

En ese momento me percate de que estaba conteniendo la respiración y empecé a respirar silenciosamente, con la vista fija en las sombras.

Una vez en el rellano, la silueta avanzo con rapidez hacia donde yo estaba.

Pensé en escapar, pero había esperado demasiado. Ya era tarde; la silueta se detuvo y se abalanzo sobre mí.

-¡Sai!-exclame.

Sai se llevo un dedo a los labios.

-¡Chsss!

Me agarro por los hombros y me hizo entrar en la habitación. Luego cerró la puerta. (N/a: para los malpensados; no, no abra Lemon ni mucho menos XD)

-¡Tienes la mano heladas! ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte.

Sai volvió a indicarme que hablara en voz baja. Yo camine a tientas hasta que encontré el interruptor y encendí la luz. El llevaba el anorak puesto y tenia las orajes roas a causa del frió.

-¿Qué haces despierta?-susurro. A continuación se desabrocho el anorak y se lo quito.

Yo tenía tanto frió que me metí en la cama.

-Me ha despertado el ruido de la puerta-le dije-¿Adonde has ido? Deben de ser mas de las doce.

Sai se sentó en el borde de la cama y se froto las manos para calentarse.

-No podía dormir-respondió mientras se apartaba el pelo azabache con la mano. Cuado hacia eso parecía un niño pequeño. En ese momento me di cuenta de que me sentía muy atraída por el-mi habitación esta al final de pasillo, junto a la de Orochimaru y Elva.-explico, mirando nerviosa la puerta cerrada-Se les oía a través de la pared; gritaban y discutían sobre no se que.

-Bueno, están casados, ¿no?-dije yo, y me tape con la colcha hasta la barbilla-los matrimonios siempre discuten.

-no, así no-insistió Sai, acercándose a mi con cara de preocupación- No era la típica discusión; era una pelea de verdad. Creo que Orochimaru le pego.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si, lo oí. Luego la oí gemir un poco, pero el grito algo y se hizo el silencio.

-¿El silencio? ¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunte, sintiendo frió a pesar de la colcha.

-No se, un silencio total. Ya no se oia nada, ni un ruido. Daba…, daba miedo, Sakura.

-Que horror. ¿Crees que Elva estará bien? Orochimaru me da mucho miedo ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¿Y porque se peleaban?-las palabras se agolpaban en mi boca; me estaba poniendo histérica.

-No lo se, no lo entendí.-Sai se levanto y empezó a caminar arriba y abajo, junto a la cama-bueno, no quería entenderlo. Solo quería, ¿sabes? Pero cuando le pego a Elva y se hizo silencio, me asuste.

-¿Entonces que hacemos? ¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a la policía?

La cabeza me daba vueltas; era incapaz de pensar con claridad.

-No lo se. No creo-dijo Sai pensativo-A lo mejor solo se quedaron dormidos. A lo mejor el no le pego, aunque a mi me lo pareciera… Me quede, escuchando… el silencio era peor que la pelea. Al final no pude mas y salí a dar un paseo.

-¿y no te helaste allí afuera?-pregunte.

-no creas-contesto, mirándome-la verdad es que estaba muy bonito. La nieve estaba tan blanca y tan limpia que no parecía real. El viento había parado y no se oía no un murmullo. Necesitaba salir de aquí… me parece que Orochimaru esta un poco mal de la cabeza.

-Ha bebido mucho-dije yo.

-Si, y por un momento creí que el y Naruto se iban a pelear. Orochimaru se ha pasado toda la noche picando a Naruto. Creo que intentaba provocarle. No aguanto mas en esta casa-se quejo Sai, y volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-Al menos no estábamos por ahí atrapado en el coche-le conteste. Y añadí-: Gracias a ti.

Eso pareció agradarle, porque me sonrió. Sai tenía una amplia sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro.

Entonces se inclino hacia delante y acerco su cara a la mía. Empezó a darme un beso y empecé a devolvérselo. El me beso con más fuerza y me abrazo, pero yo retire la cara.

-Sai, no. No creo que debamos-dije, mientras el corazón me latía con fuerza.

Sai pareció dolido, pero solo por un instante. Luego se incorporo y meneo la cabezo como para quitarle importancia.

-lo siento-se disculpó.

-No importa-respondí, y de pronto me sentí como una idiota-Simplemente no creo que debamos…

-Tienes razón-me interrumpió, ruborizándose.

Que lindo… me daban ganas de agarrarlo y darle otro beso. Me alegre de que fuera tan comprensivo.

-entonces hasta mañana-se despidió-Estoy seguro de que cuando nos levantamos ya habrán limpiado la carretera.

A continuación salio al pasillo y cerro la puerta tras de si. Yo me quede despierta un rato, pensando en el. Todavía notaba el sabor de sus labios en los míos.

"Es un chico genial-decidí-Mejor que Sasuke"

Cerré los ojos y hundí la cabeza en la almohada.

Cuado los abrí era por la mañana. Me desperté confundida y tarde bastante en recordar donde me encontraba. Entonces me llego un olor a beicon frito y me di cuenta de quedaba muerta de hambre.

Me levante de la cama caliente, corrí hacia la ventana helada y mire afuera.

La luz del sol me deslumbro; había parado de nevar, pero el viento arrastraba remolinos de nieve y ésta se había acumulado junto a los troncos, formando grandes montículos blancos de laderas lisas y centelleantes.

Intente ver mas allá del jardín y avisar la carretera, pero solo vi un interminable mas blanco y ni rastro de las maquinas quitanieves.

Al oir voces en el pasillo, abrí mi bolsa y saque la ultima ropa limpia que me quedaba: un par de pantalones de pana verdes, una camiseta y el jersey mas grueso que tenia. Me desenrede el pelo con el cepillo y me hice una coleta. Baje a desayunar inmediatamente: ¡¡el olor a beicon me estaba volviendo loca!!

-¡Vaya! ¡Aquí esta la pelirosa! Buenos días, ojos claros-exclamo Orochimaru animadamente.

Orochimaru estaba ante el fogón preparando huevos revueltos en una gran sartén. Llevaba la misma camisa de franela roja que el día anterior, pero por fuera, unos pantalones anchos negros.

Hinata, Naruto (N/a: XD por que no me sorprende) y Sai ya estaban sentados alrededor de la larga mesa de la cocina y bebían café en silencio. Por la ventana entraba una luz casi cegadora.

-¡Ha parado de nevar!- anuncio Hinata alegremente, como si yo no me hubiera dado cuenta.

-Los del servicio de carreteras estarán a punto de llegar-dijo Orochimaru. Entonces acerco la sartén a la mesa y comenzó a servirnos una generosa ración a cada uno-ponte zumo de naranja, pelirosa-me dijo, pasándome el cartón.

Le di las gracias y me serví un vaso enorme.

-La radio dice que pronto habrá otra tormenta-informo Naruto con la boca llena de huevo (N/a: por que tampoco me sorprende…)-deberíamos irnos lo antes posible.

-No seáis gansos y esperad a las maquinas quitanieves-nos advirtió Orochimaru-No llevan cadenas en el coche ¿verdad?

-No-respondió Naruto, alargando el brazo para servirse más beicon.

-Claro, eso seria demasiado practico, ¿no? Háganme caso, zoquetes; sin cadenas no lo conseguirán. Estas mañana he salido y he visto montículos de nieve que me llegan a la cabeza.

-Es increíble-comente por educación. No se me ocurrió nada mas, porque todavía no me había despertado del todo.

De repente me di cuenta de que Elva no estaba.

-¿Y Elva?-pregunte.

Orochimaru puso la sartén en el fregadero para pasarle agua caliente.

-He tenido un pequeño detalle con mi media naranja-respondió, sin volverse-La he dejado dormir.

Sai me miro y yo le devolví la mirada.

Al recordar la que me había contado la noche anterior, se me revolvió el estomago. Intente comer, pero aquello me había quitado el apetito. No dejaba de preguntarme si Elva estaría bien.

"Menos mal-pensé-que dentro de una hora como mucho habremos salido de este lugar y no tendremos que ver a esta gente nunca mas"

Eso me animo bastante. Todo el mundo parecía estar de buen humor, pues sabíamos que pronto estaríamos camino a casa.

Después de desayunar, Naruto se dirigió al perchero para agarrar el anorak.

-¿Adonde vas, chiquillo?-le pregunto Orochimaru, que le había seguido hasta la puerta.

-Voy a echarle un vistazo al coche-contesto naruto despreocupadamente.

-No vale la pena-le dijo Orochimaru-Es mejor que esperes a que lleguen los del servicio de carreteras.

-Solo quiero ver si arranca-respondió Naruto mientras se ponía las botas-Andaba bastante bajo de batería. Puede que haya que arrancar en segunda.

-Voy contigo.-me ofrecí. Me moría de ganas de respirar aire fresco-No había visto tanta nieve desde que era pequeña.

-Yo también voy-se apunto Sai, y se agarro se anorak.

-Conmigo no cuenten-dijo Hinata-Como Elva aun no ha bajado, te ayudo con lo platos, ¿de acuerdo, Orochimaru?

Orochimaru sonrió agradecido y la siguió.

Sin embargo, cuando llego a la puerta de la cocina, se volvió hacia Naruto.

-No se a que viene tanta prisa-le dijo meneando la cabeza-Eres mas tozudo que una mula tejana. Me alegro de no ser tu padre.

-Yo también-murmuro Naruto-Solamente quiero ver si ese trasto se pone en marcha. Pero no nos iremos hasta que despejen la carretera.

Me pregunte por que Orochimaru insistía tanto en que Naruto no fuese a ver el coche. ¿Por qué intentaba convencernos de que no fuéramos? Daba la impresión de que quería retenernos allí…

Que idea tan tonta.

Me envolví el cuello con la bufanda de lana azul, me cale el gorro de esquiar hasta las orejas y Sali por la puerta principal, detrás de Sai y Naruto. Los tres bajamos por la pendiente del jardín sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido. La nieve estabas tan mojada y espesa que era como caminar sobre la masa de un pastel.

-¡Me llega por encima de las botas!-exclame

-¡Es total!-añadió Naruto.

Dicho esto, agarro un poco de nieve, hizo una bola y me la tiro. Yo me agache a tiempo y la bola paso rozándome la cabeza para acabar desintegrándose silenciosamente en el suelo nevado.

-¿Y si corremos? Sugirió Sai, y empezó a hacerlo, levantando sus piernas y resbalando a cada paso. Finalmente se cayo de bruces en un montículo de nieve.

-No creo que sea buena idea-dije riendo.

Alargue la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pero el tiro en la otra dirección. Aquello me agarro desprevenida y así que me caí enzima de el y los dos empezamos a rodar montaña abajo, sin parar de reír. ¡Era divertidísimo!

-¡Eh! Dejen de hacer el tonto-nos recrimino Naruto. Parecía enfadado.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?-le pregunte. Me levante y me puse a sacudir la nieve que se me había pegado al anorak.

-Esto es serio-dijo Naruto, apretando el paso-¿Quieren salir de aquí si o no?

-No. Yo quiero quedarme rodando todo el día-respondí con sarcasmo-La nieve esta tan blandita que cuesta trabajo resistirse.

Sai asintió, riendo.

-Pues resiste-contesto Naruto.

Habíamos llegado a la carretera, o al menos eso creíamos. La nieve llegaba tan arriba que resultaba difícil distinguir donde acababa el jardín y donde empezaba el asfalto.

-aparcamos al otro lado de la carretera, detrás de esa curva-recordó Naruto, protegiéndose con la mano del resplandor de la nieve.

Naruto echo a andar hacia la curva, y Sai y yo lo seguimos, dándonos palmadas en los pantalones para limpiarlos.

De pronto Naruto se detuvo.

Se había quedado boquiabierto y parecía completamente desconcertado.

Yo mire en la misma dirección que el y vi la carretera, que se curvaba y luego seguía en línea recta. La nieve se había acumulado a ambos lados de la curva.

-¡Oh, no!-exclame, al comprender lo que había visto Naruto.

El coche ya no estaba.

**(Se escucha la música de "Psicosis" de fondo)**

**MUAJAJAJAJAJA ¿¿No se la esperaban, eh?? Pues acá esta el capitulo 6 jejejejeje ¿¿Qué pasara con Sai, Sakura y Naruto?? ¿Orochimaru aprovechara que esta asolas con Hinata? ¿Qué le paso a Elva? ¿La nieve es fosforescente o es un truco de la estenografía? ¿Aparecerá el asesino, por fin? Eso lo veremos… en el próximo capitulo…**

**PD: ¡¡Viva la joda española!! ¡¡Tómense unas Cervezas por mí!! ¡¡Saludos a Kraden y a HermioneBlack!! ¡¡Felicidades por ganar la copa!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Pánico en la Nieve

**Pánico en la Nieve**

7

Los tres nos quedamos inmóviles, contemplando la carretera vacía, como si estuviéramos mirando aquella hoja de papel blanco que Kakashi solía enseñarme. El viento sacudió los árboles y estos dejaron caer una lluvia de nieve, pero no pude apreciar su belleza; en ese momento solo sentía pánico.

Naruto y Sai echaron a correr por la carretera y yo les seguí. Después de la curva, vimos un barrando profundo a unos cuantos de la cuneta.

-Lo aparcamos allí, junto a ese árbol-dijo Naruto señalando con el dedo. Hacia tanto frió que se veía el aliento.

Sai avanzo con dificultad hasta el borde del barranco y miro abajo.

"Esto esta desierto-pensé-¿Quién iba a robarle el coche a Naruto? Nadie, y menos durante una tormenta de nieve como la de ayer"

-¡Ahí esta!-grito Sai, apuntando al fondo del precipicio.

Naruto y nos reunimos con Sai y miramos hacia donde señalaba su dedo. Efectivamente, ahí estaba el coche; ladeado y semienterrado en la nieve.

-¡No es posible!-dijo Naruto apretando los puños con rabia-Yo aparque lejos del barranco. Lo se.

-tal vez vinieron las maquinas por la noche y lo empujaron-sugirió Sai, quitándose la nieve que le azotaba la cara con el revés de la mano.

-Naruto y yo nos volvimos para inspeccionar la carretera.

-Por aquí no paso nadie-dije con tristeza-la nieve esta intacta.

-Quizás lo empujo el viento-comento Sai, pensativo.

"O quizá lo empujó Orochimaru"-pensé yo.

Sabia que era una tontería, pero a veces es imposible controlar lo que te viene a la cabeza. Aunque lo cierto es que Orochimaru había intentado convencernos de que no nos marcháramos tan temprano y luego de que no le echáramos un vistazo al coche. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había empujado el coche por un precipicio? ¿Por qué querría retenernos allí por algún motivo?

Basta, basta, basta. Tenia que dejar de pensar de ese modo. Sin embargo, no podía librarme de la sensación de que estábamos atrapados en medio de la nada, con unos estaños que, para colmo, iban armados.

-¿y ahora que? Estamos atrapados en este maldito lugar-repitió Naruto, como si me hubiera oído. Por una vez no se estaba haciendo el valiente, sino que parecía realmente angustiado.

-bueno, no del todo… Orochimaru puede llevarnos al pueblo mas cercano-le dije, mientras lo apartaba del borde del barranco-Y seguro que desde allí podremos alquilar un coche o agarrar un autocar…

-El coche no parece demasiado destrozado-comento Sai, con la vista fija en el automóvil y las majillas muy rojas debido al frió-Si llamamos a la grúa, quizás lo puedan sacar. Nunca se sabe; a lo mejor arranca y todo.

Naruto no parecía muy convencido, así que tuve que tirarle del brazo.

-vamos, volvamos adentro y llamemos. Aquí no vamos a arreglar nada.

Habíamos salido de muy buen humor, creyendo que pronto estaríamos camino de casa…, y ahora volvíamos en silencio, con el ánimo por los suelos. Yo avanzaba cabizbaja s fin e evitar el resplandor del sol y soñaba con la comodidad de mi habitación de **Konoha. **Me preguntaba que debían de estar haciendo mis padres en ese momento.

"Esta noche estaré en casa", me dije. Pero no acaba de creerlo.

Orochimaru, que nos estaba esperando en la puerta, nos saludo con alegría.

-Hola, mis pequeños saltamontes. Mirad, he cazado algo para el almuerzo-exclamo, y acto seguido nos mostró una ratonera con una ratoncito que acababa de atrapar. La trampa había pillado al pobre animal por la mitad, espachurrándolo.

Orochimaru sonrió complacido.

-por poco lo parto en dos, al muy tonto.

-Valla gracia.-dijo Sai, quitándose el gorro.

-Es asqueroso-convine yo. Todavía estaba intentando acostumbrarme a la oscuridad de la habitación comparada con la luminosidad de la nieve.

-¿Pero que les pasa?-pregunto Orochimaru, olvidando momentáneamente la ratonera.

-Nos pasa que nuestro coche se ha caído por el barranco-se lamento Naruto. Al bajar la vista, vio que estaba mojando la alfombra de la entrada y se apoyo en la pared para quitarse las botas.

-¿Al fondo?-dijo Orochimaru mientras se encaminaba a la cocina, supongo que a tirar el ratón.

-Bueno, casi. Ha quedado de lado-le grito Naruto.

De pronto Hinata se asomo por la barandilla del rellano, peinándose.

-¿Qué pasa, chicos? ¿Nos vamos ya?

-No exactamente-respondí, con un nudo en el estomago-El coche esta escacharrado; se ha caído por un precipicio

-¿Qué?-exclamo ella.

Antes de que alguien pudiera explicárselo, Orochimaru volvió a entrar en la sala limpiándose as manos con un trapo de cocina.

-¿seguro que pasaste la prueba de aparcar en el examen de conducir?-le pregunto a Naruto con una sonrisa

-Ja…-a Naruto no le hizo gracia la broma. Estaba deseando enfrentarse a Orochimaru, pero consiguió controlarse.

-Quizás lo pueda sacar la grúa. En el pueblo hay un servicio de remolque-dijo Orochimaru. A continuación tiro el trapo sobre el sofá, se dirigió al teléfono y empezó a hojear las páginas amarillas.-Seguramente hoy estarán bastante ocupados. Me imagino que no son los únicos merluzoz que se has quedado atrapados durante la tormenta-Al encontrar el numero añadió-pero por probar no se pierde nada, ¿no?

Continuación descolgó el aparato y se lo acerco al oído. Súbitamente la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

-¿oiga?-dijo, pulsando los botones del teléfono-¿oiga?

Orochimaru se volvió hacia nosotros con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué ocurre, Orochimaru?-pregunte, a pesar de que ya sabia la respuesta,.

-No hay línea. Estamos incomunicados.

**CHACHACHA CHAN****!!**

**Muajaja!! ¿¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?? ¿Podrán los chicos escapar de allí? ¿Orochimaru y Naruto se molerán a piñas? ¿Sakura y Sai tendrán un final feliz? Muajajaja. Espero que me manden mas reviews… me siento sola T-T. Bueno. Saludos a todos. **

_**Siempre suya: P-chan.**_


	9. Rumbo a casa

**Hola a todos: Primero y principal, me quiero disculpar por 3 cosas:**

**1: La espera. Mis vacaciones las pase desde comienzos de enero hasta principios de febrero lejos de Catherine, mi computadora XDDD y apenas pude escribir todo de una, lo mas rápido que pude.**

**2: Las faltas más entupidas de ortografía. Con sinceridad, este Word anda para la (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) y me cambia palabras por otras T_T me siento la mina mas inculta el mundo, cada vez que leo uno de mis propios capítulos. Y para colmo, ¡No me deja cambiar las palabras! TT_TT y cuando lo corrijo en mi cuenta de fanfiction, no se que pasa si no se guardan bien los cambios o que, ¡Que tampoco me deja! buaaaaa **

**3: ¡Ser tan estupida! Primero pierdo el libro de donde saco mi material, luego, me pongo a revisar donde deje y cuando termino digo, "Buen fic, aunque tiene algunas faltas… Le dejare Reviewr ¿Quién lo abra escrito? (mira nombre de usuario) Ese nick… me parece conocido…. UUUUUPS O//////////O**

**XDDDDDD de verdad me paso**

**PD: Si, aun sigo viva.**

**Gracias por los comentarios**

**Pánico en la Nieve**

8

Orochimaru colgó de golpe.

-¡Es increible!-grito-¡Durante la tormenta iba perfectamente bien y ahora que ya ha pasado no funciona! ¡No lo entiendo!

-Tranquilo, Orochimaru-dijo Sai, algo asustado.

-Se habrán helado los cables-comento Naruto con calma. Creo que disfrutaba viendo a Orochimaru tan enfadado.

Orochimaru empezó a caminar arriba y abajo, sin cesar de maldecir. Todos nos quedamos mirándole y en aquel momento comprendí que mis sospechas habían sido infundadas. Era evidente que Orochimaru no había empujado el coche de Naruto por el barranco. Si hubiese querido retenernos allí por alguna razón, no se habría enojado tanto si teléfono no funcionaba. Pero esa conclusión no me hizo sentir mejor. Todavía tenía un nudo en el estomago y aun me sentía atrapada: sin coche, sin teléfono y sin modo de llegar a casa.

Creo que Hinata noto mi angustia, porque se sentó a mí lado en el sofá, me sonrió y me dio una palmadita de consuelo.

-¿Qué será lo próximo en estropearse? ¿La luz? –Grito Orochimaru.- ¡Una tormentita de nada y todos se va al diablo!

Mientras se titaba la cabellera negra frenéticamente, Orochimaru soltaba una maldición tras otra.

-Tiene que haber alguna forma de llegar al pueblo mas cercano-dije yo en un tono tranquilo, con la esperanza de que Orochimaru dejase de chillar como un energúmeno.

-¡Si esos vagos del servicio de carreteras se dignasen hacer su trabajo y viniesen con las maquinas quitanieves, podríamos ir al pueblo en el jeep!-exclamo Orochimaru.

Naruto se quedo estupefacto -¿Tienes un jeep?-

-Si, en el granero-respondió Orochimaru

-Seguro que tiene tracción en las cuatro ruedas y que podríamos llegar hasta el pueblo.

Orochimaru negó con la cabeza y agarro el teléfono. Después de escuchar un momento, volvió a colgar con violencia. -ni en broma-contesto, y acto seguido le propinó una patada a la butaca de piel. -Aunque tuviera tracción en las ocho ruedas no lo conseguiríamos. Hay demasiada nieve; en algunos sitios llega hasta el cuello.

-yo creo que si lo conseguiríamos-insistió Naruto ilusionado-los jeeps están hechos para este tipo de situaciones.

Orochimaru le lanzó una mirada feroz.

-Ya hablo el experto-masculló entre dientes.

-Vale la pena intentarlo, ¿no crees, Orochimaru?-pregunto Sai con entusiasmo.

Orochimaru se paso la mano por el pelo largo y negro.

-No lo se…

-¡probémoslo!-le anime yo-Tenemos que llegar a un telefono, aunque solo sea para llamar a nuestros padres y contarles lo que paso.

-Si, deben de estar muy preocupados.-añadió Hinata.

-Bueno, no es cuestión de que sus mamis les de un ataque-se burlo Orochimaru, poniendo vos de niño pequeño (N/a: Orochi… nunca lo espere de vos)- Supongo que podríamos intentarlo, pero dicen en la radio que se acerca una tormenta. Será mejor que nos apuremos antes de que empiece o que ustedes se coman toda la comida.

-¡Genial!-grite entusiasmada, levantándome de un salto-¡Vamonos!

-Alto, Alto-dijo Orochmaru- Antes tengo que hacer varias cosas. ¿Por qué no preparan sus cosas y luego salen a tirarse bolas de nieve? Yo saldré en cuanto este listo.

-Ok-respondí. Saber que pronto nos alejaríamos de allí me puso de muy buen humor.

-Tengan cuidado de comerse al nieve amarilla-añadió Orochimaru, y se echo a reír como si hubiese dicho algo graciosísimo.

-¿En el pueblo hay algún sitio para alquilar coches?-le pregunto Hinata.

-Si, creo que si,-contesto Orochimaru.

Luego de volver a probar el teléfono, Orochimaru, se fue a la cocina, resignado. Nosotros nos dirigimos al piso de arriba y recogimos nuestras cosas. Al parecer, los demás también querían salir de esa casa lo antes posible.

Bajamos las cosas y las pusimos al lado de la mesa de la cocina. A continuación nos pusimos los abrigos, las botas y salimos a disfrutar de la nieve mientras esperábamos a Orochimaru. Unas nubes grises amenazaban el azul cielo, pero sin embargo el sol aun bañaba las montañas de nieve del jardín trasero.

Detrás de la casa estaba el granero, una construcción vieja y que le hacia falta una mano de pintura. El tejado inclinado, con pequeños montículos de nieve, que le daban un aire postal. Más allá había un lago congelado, cubierto de nieve.

-Que pena que no tengamos patines. Podríamos haber patinado sobre el lago-me lamente, impresionada por el hermoso paisaje.-

-Puede que tengan unos patines en el granero.-sugirió Naruto dirigiéndose para allí. Caminaba rápido, a pesar de la nieve.

-No creo que tengamos tiempo de patinar-acoto Hinata.-No creo que Orochimaru tarde mucho.

-¡Agachate!-me aviso Sai.-No reaccione a tiempo y una bola de nieve me dio en el hombro. Cuando alcé la mirada, vi a Naruto riéndose.

-¡esta perfecta para hacer bolas!-grito el.

-¡Ahora veremos!-replique. Me agache y enseguida note que Naruto tenia razon; la nieve estaba ideal para hacer bolas. Le lance una a Naruto, pero me quede corta y la bola cayo a sus pies con un ruido sordo.

Hinata tuvo mejor puntería; la suya le pego en todo el pecho. Naruto se tiro al suelo de espaldas, lo cual nos animo a atacarlo. Al cabo de pocos instantes estábamos arrojándonos bolas los unos a los otros. Las hacíamos y lanzábamos tan de prisa que era muy difícil acertar. Solo una de cada cinco daba en el blanco.

Hinata y yo nos aliamos contra Sai y Naruto. Naruto moldeaba sus bolas con cuidado y las apilaba delante de el. En cambio Sai arrojaba las suyas a lo loco, sin molestarse en moldearlas. Por lo general no llegaban muy lejos y la mitad de la nieve volvia a darle en la cara.

-¡Tocado y hundido!

Mi amiga le habia pegado a Sai en plena frente.

-¡No balen las bolas de hielo!-grito el, frotandose la frente, con unos lagrimones en los ojos.

-No era de hielo. Es que las tiro muy fuerte.-contesto Hinata con un sonrojo-¡Gomen!

Estábamos divirtiéndonos mucho cuando, de repente, Orochimaru asomo la cabeza por la puerta del granero. Todos dimos un respingo, creímos que seguía en la casa.

-¡Hola!-dijo en un tono natural, como si no hubiera notado el susto que nos hizo pasar-Aquí esta el Jeep. Traigan sus cosas y métanlas dentro. Voy a buscar las llaves y ahora vuelvo.

Le lance una ultima bola a Naruto, esa vez solo falle por un metro. Bueno, ya se: no soy la mejor lanzadora del mundo. Soy una intelectual, no un atleta.

-¡Ganamos!-grite y me dirigí a la casa, feliz de que por fin nos fuéramos.

-¿Que ganaron?-protesto Naruto-Supongo; una marca mundial de ser golpeadas mas veces con bolas de nieve.-Hinata y yo le tiramos una bola de nieve tras otra y Naruto por fin se rindió-¡Ok! ¡fue un empate!

-Mejor apurémonos, parece que esta apunto de nevar-todos miramos al cielo y comprobamos que yo tenia razón. De repente note que estaba mojada y tenia frió.

Después de agarrar las bolsas de la cocina y las llevamos al granero. El piso duro estaba recubierto de paja y se sentía un olor dulzon. Sai encontró el interruptor de la luz y la encendió.

La luz azulada nos permitió ver el Jeep. Nunca en mi vida me alegre tanto de ver un vehiculo. -¡Eh! ¡Miren! ¡Una moto nieve!-Naruto señalo al fondo del granero.

-Por favor, vamonos ya.-le suplico Hinata, tirándole de la manga del abrigo. El le dirigió una reconfortable sonrisa y asintió.

Afuera el viento soplaba y el cielo se ponía cada vez mas oscuro. "Aunque consigamos llegar al pruebo… ¿Podremos ponernos en marcha antes de que empiece a nevar de nuevo?" me pregunte. Intente no pensar en ello. Pero de repente algo me llamo la atención.

-Fíjate en la matricula-le dije a Sai.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?

-es de Konoha-le dije-¿Para que tuviera Orochimaru un jeep de Konoha si vive aquí?

-Escuche que mucha gente compra los coches fuera de aquí para ahorrarse impuestos-explico Sai, pero se quedo mirando la matricula-Aunque tienes razón, Sakura. Es un poco raro.

- Lo importante es que podremos, al fin, salir de aquí-dijo Naruto con un tono impaciente.

-Chssss, ay viene Orochimaru.-le advertí.

Note que venia corriendo, con la cabeza gacha para protegerse del viento frió. – ¡Uf! ¡Hace un frió!-exclamo cuando entro, cuando paso junto a mi, note que su aliento olía a cerveza. "Bueno, no importa-pensé-dentro de poco, ya nunca mas le veremos la cara". -Bien, todos a bordo. Advierto que hay poco espacio, aunque tu podrías ponerte a mi lado, linda-dijo refiriéndose a Hinata. Supe que Naruto se había artado y estaba por decirle algo, pero yo lo detuve justo a tiempo.

Cuando subimos, supe a lo que se refería Orochimaru, en el jeep solo había lugar para 4 personas, no para 5, sin contar todas las bolsas que llevábamos. Pero todo se resolvió, cuando Hinata, muy sonrojada, se sentó sobre Naruto. Nadie se quejo, teníamos demasiadas ganas de volver a casa.

-Parece que vamos cargaditos, bueno, con algo de suerte, llegaremos a la puerta del granero.-esto le hizo mucha gracia, pero a nosotros no. El metió la llave en el contacto y…

Nada.

Ni un sonido. Ni siquiera quejas del motor.

-Que raro.

-¿Esta en punto muerto?-le pregunto Sai.

-Por supuesto que esta en punto muerto. ¿Me crees imbesil?

-Prueba otra vez.-le dijo Sai, haciendo caso omiso al mal genio de Orochimaru.

Nada. En absoluto.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta porquería?-Orochimaru probo otras 5 veces.-¡Rayos!-Todos dimos un respingo cuando la parte delantera del jeep dio un brinco. Exploto el faro derecho. Del capo salía un humo gris pálido. Orochimaru salio como disparado del vehiculo.

-Vamos, todos salgan, no quiero que pase otra cosa.-todos salimos, y Orochimaru levanto la tapa del motor, salio un chispazo y Orochimaru lanzo una maldición y agito a la mano derecha, parecía que se había quemado. Salio un poco más de humo blancuzco y pudimos ver cual era el problema.

El motor estaba totalmente destrozado.

-¿Qué rayos paso?-pregunto Naruto.

-Bueno, solo tenemos 3 opciones.-dijo Orochimaru, mirándolo de manera despectiva.-1: Alguien pensó que esto era un auto de formula 1 e intento jugar una carrera hasta Alaska con el. 2: Alguien utilizo el motor como bola de béisbol y de bate una maza de concreto. 3: Alguien estuvo metiendo mano a mi jeep.

-me parece mas lógica la tercera opción.-Naruto lo miro molesto.- ¿Pero quien querría meterle mano?-pregunto.

La verdad que tenia razón. Nosotros cuatro queríamos irnos de allí. El único interesado en que nos quedemos allí seria Orochimaru, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por Hinata? La había estado mirando y hablándole de forma muy indiscreta. Pero no creía que ese fuera un motivo muy bueno. Después de todo, estaba casado y nosotros éramos cuatro, y la comida no tardaría en acabarse. Sin contar que una tormenta se avecinaba y sin líneas telefónicas ni maquinas quitanieves, ese seria un capricho muy entupido, y según si mismo, Orochimaru no lo era estupido.

-No se.-respondió Orochimaru.-Pero algo es seguro, hoy no iremos a ninguna parte.

-Pero… Orochimaru… La moto de nieve…-Intento decir Naruto, pero fue interrumpido.

-Esta rota, si la usas ahora, no solo te congelarías ay afuera, sino que podría frenar de golpe y vos te vas para adelante como un cohete y… ¡Bang! Contra un árbol, ¿Y después a quien le van a llorar tus padres? A mi, el adulto semi responsable que te dejo usar una moto para nieve no muy confiable.

Naruto no dijo mas nada, Orochimaru tenia razón. Si la moto estaba rota, eso quería decir que era peligroso usarla, y si el no lo hubiera convencido, yo, Hinata y Sai lo hubiéramos echo.

Al rato de entrar en la casa y de volver a estar en calor, nos dimos cuenta de que el tipo de la radio tenia razón, la tormenta no tardo en azotar la casa. En cierto modo, pensé que la descompostura del jeep fue una bendición, ya que si hubieran salido con una tormenta como esa, de seguro que se abrían quedado atascados en algún lado.

-Voy a tomarme una siesta, avísenme cuando coman…-dijo Orochimaru, mientras subía las escaleras tambaleándose. Ahora si que apestaba a alcohol.

Cuando escuche la puerta de la habitación de Orochimaru cerrarse detrás suyo, pude respirar con alivio, ahora me había dado cuenta de que no solo me incomodaba la presencia de Orochimaru, sino que me ponía tensa, tanto que abecés contenía el aliento sin darme cuenta. Sai llamo a Naruto y a Hinata en voz baja. Ellos se acercaron a donde estaba Sai y yo hice lo propio.

-Chicos, quería decirles algo que me inquieta hace rato.-Dijo Sai. Escuchamos un ruido que nos hizo brincar. Resulto no ser otra cosa que una de las pequeñas explosiones de la chimenea. Solo estábamos a un metro de ella. Era reconfortable, pero nos habíamos llevado un susto de muerte.

-¿Qué era lo querías decirnos?- le pregunto por fin Naruto, luego de havernos calmado.

-Me parece que Orochimaru estropeo su propio jeep apropósito.

-¿Estas diciendo que nos quería mantener aquí?-dijo Hinata, visiblemente asustada.

-Creo que si, aunque aun no se el motivo.

- Yo, por mi parte, creo que Orochimaru es un viejo rabo verde, que no se contenta con tener esposa y que no tiene un sentido del humor normal.-dijo algo molesto Naruto. La verdad es que el no era de pensar mal de la gente, si podía decir defectos sin inmutarse pero no calificaba a la gente como "Mala".

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con el.-dije- Piénsenlo. La única persona con la fuerza y el tiempo suficientes para empujar tu auto por el acantilado seria Orochimaru. Sin contar que el único que podría meterle mano a su jeep seria el mismo, nosotros ase apenas un par de horas que nos enteramos que siquiera tenia jeep, recuerden que cuando estábamos jugando a la guerra de nieve, Orochimaru se había metido al granero sin que lo notáramos y además, ¿Qué hacia hay dentro si ni siquiera tenia las llaves del jeep?

-Creo que empieso a creerte.-dijo mi amigo, algo resignado.- ¿Pero por que crees que nos quiere mantener aquí?

- Yo no quiero quedarme el suficiente tiempo para averiguarlo.-dijo Sai. Se acerco mas a nosotros, nosotros también hicimos lo mismo, Sai había empezado a hablar aun más bajito-Propongo un plan: Son las 10:30. Cenaremos a las 11:00, fingiremos dormir, hasta más o menos las 12:30, empacaremos, nos encontramos afuera de mi habitación. Saldremos y tomaremos las motos de nieve, iremos al pueblo iremos a un hotel y al día siguiente nos alquilamos un coche y de nuevo en casa.

-Pero Orochimaru dijo….

-Por eso empecé a sospechar de el, no había una moto de nieve, había dos ¿Por qué no nos comento de la segunda? ¿Es que también estaría averiada? No lo creo.

- ¿Estas diciendo que también nos mintió sobre eso? -Sai asintio.- ¿Pero…? ¿Y si no lo hizo? ¿Y si alguna esta descompuesta? Yo no querría matarme ni matar a nadie mas.

-No te preocupes, te apuesto a que estan en perfecto estado ambas, y si no, nos la apañaremos los cuatro en una sola.

-¿Alguien tiene algo que decir?-pregunte, nadie dijo nada.-Bien, propongo que pongamos el plan en funcionamiento, ahora.

Siempre me arrepentire de decir esa frace. Pero yo no tengo la culpa, yo no savia lo que pasaria, yo no savia que uno de nosotros tenia otro tipo de planes…

Fin…. Por ahora….

**Jajajajaja. Después de dejarlos en ascuas durante tanto tiempo, por fin actualizo, espero que me dejen comentarios. =///= a pesar de torturarlos con la espera. Bueno, aprovecho que se me corto Internet y seguiré escribiendo mis otros fics. Actualmente estoy escribiendo otros fics de Naruto, uno se llama "En la trampa" (titulo alternativo) y otro llamado " Aldea Zetsubou" (tambien titulo alternativo) Que tambien espero que leean. **

**Gracias por seguir leyendo. Nos leemos. Salu2**


	10. La ultima noche

**Hola a todos, jejejeje estaba ves que me exprimí el cerebro con las ideas y además quería dejarlos sin habla con lo que respecta a este capitulo**

**Bueno, aprovecho para informarles que el final se acerca jejeje espero su apoyo hasta entonces.**

**Bueno, sin más el capitulo:**

**Panico en La Nieve **

**9**

Ya eran la una de a mañana, estaba fuera de mi habitación, tenía miedo de moverme antes de que nadie más saliera de la suya. Escuche que del cuarto de Hinata salía alguien, mire, era ella, inmediatamente después salio Naruto, de su propia habitación, que estaba al lado de la mía, nos dirigimos en silencio al cuarto de Sai, que estaba del otro lado del pasillo.

-¿Creen que esto es lo mejor? ¿Y si nos equivocamos sobre Orochimaru?-pregunto nerviosa Hinata.

-Yo digo: Mas vale prevenir que lamentar.-dijo Naruto.

-Mejor sigamos en silencio, no se si Orochimaru esta totalmente dormido.-les advertí.

-Con todo el alcohol que tenia encima, no dormirá, invernara.-dijo Naruto, después soltó un risita, por su propio chiste.

Cuando llegamos frente a la habitación de Sai, no había nadie fuera. Naruto toco despacio la puerta, nadie contesto.

Después de 15 minutos no aguantamos y Naruto abrió la puerta, nos miro con el horror pintado en la cara.

-No hay nadie.-Me dijo bajito. Me quede helada, Hinata estaba atrás mió y no pude ver su expresión, pero no seria exactamente de euforia.

De repente, de la oscuridad surgió un brazo que me tomo por el hombro, si otra mano no me hubiera cubierto la boca, de seguro que hubiera gritado hasta sacar de su "hibernación" a Orochimaru.

-Shhhh.-nos susurro Sai. Nos hizo un gesto para que bajáramos por la escalera y lo siguiéramos. Por la oscuridad teníamos que tantear los escalones y demás cosas de la casa, mientras que Sai se guiaba bastante bien.

Yo había notado que tenia algo en el hombro pero no podía distinguir que era.- ¿Traen todo? - nos dijo cuando llegamos abajo.

-Si, ¿Pero que traes en el hombro?-le pregunte.

-A, esto. Es uno de los rifles de Orochimaru.-dijo calmado, demasiado calmado.-Aquí tienes uno, Naruto.-dijo, ofreciéndole uno. Yo recordaba que Orochimaru tenia un vitral donde guardaba sus armas, pero no me explicaba como Sai había forzado la cerradura, sin que yo lo hubiese escuchado.

-¿De que rayos estas hablando? ¿Por qué quedes llevar esto?-dijo Naruto, negándose siquiera a tocar el rifle.

-Es solo por precaución. Si Orochimaru se tomo tantas molestias para mantenernos aquí, no creo que nos deje ir así como así, aun mas si nos robamos sus motos de nieve.

-Esta bien.-Naruto, con manos temblorosas, agarro el rifle. Trago saliva y miro a Sai-¿No vamos a dispararle a nadie verdad?

-A Nadie.-dijo Sai, con una sonrisa de seguridad.

Así, avanzamos hasta el granero. Naruto parecía más seguro pero aun nervioso. Eso me hizo pensar que si lo que nos había dicho de que disfrutaba casando con su padre era mentira.

-Naruto, ¿No era que de ves en cuando salías a cazar con tu padre?

-Bueno, en realidad salíamos a pescar, mas que a cazar, mi padre esta en contra de las armas de fuego y además nunca me enseñaría a disparar.

-¿¿No sabes disparar??-exclamo Sai, sin tener cuidado que dentro de la casa nos escucharan.

-Bueno… en teoría si… pero nunca dispare a nada…-Naruto se puso rojo.-¿Por qué estas tan alterado?

-Yo tampoco se. Pensé que si vos savias, podríamos defendernos en caso de que pase algo.

-Bueno, lamento decepcionarte.

Sai, algo resignado, siguió caminando. Recuerdo que pensé que estaba enojado por la mentira de Naruto y asustado ante las expectativas de que no podríamos defendernos.

-Esperen.-nos detuvo-¿Escucharon eso?

Yo no había escuchado nada, pero Sai parecía tan asustado que me hizo creer que si. Nos acercamos con sigilo al granero. Si, se escuchaba algo.

-Naruto-miro a mi amigo con cara de preocupación- vos y yo entremos primero. No te preocupes, las armas tienen seguros.-le aclaro. Naruto paresia mas aliviado.-Si es Orochimaru, fingiremos que estamos decididos a dispararle si no nos da una de sus motos de nieve. El cree que tú sabes disparar.

-Bien. –Dijo Naruto, antes de ir junto a Sai, se acerco a mi y me dijo.-Sakura, si pasa algo, sal corriendo como el diablo y por favor, llévate a Hinata contigo.-Yo lo mire sorprendida, hacia años que Naruto me miraba de ese modo.

-De acuerdo. Pero procura que a vos no te pase nada.-el asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Todos entramos al mismo tiempo. No se veía nada todo estaba en total oscuridad. Naruto quedo al frente.

-¡HAY!-grito Sai. Al parecer se había resbalado por la sorpresa y había chocado con Naruto, que gatillo sin querer.

El sonido pareció eterno. De algún modo se parecía al sonido de cuando destapas una botella de cidra en navidad. Pero por otro lado era distinto, por que este sonido fue más largo y alto. Y no era un corcho lo que salía del cañón, era una bala, algo letal, capas de matar a una persona.

Cuando Naruto gatillo yo mire instintivamente para ver si le habia dado a alguien.

Si.

La persona parada frente a nosotros, al lado de una de las vigas del granero, cayo estrepitosamente.

Naruto soltó el rifle, los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos, el horror era visible en su cara.

Hinata chillo, se cubrió la cara con las manos y sollozo un poco.

Yo me quede de piedra. Con los ojos desorbitados.

Miera a Sai. ¿Qué era eso en su cara?

¿Una sonrisa triunfal?...

no… no podía ser eso… Naruto acaba de matar a un hombre y el sonriendo…?

No, debía ser cosa de la luz… si… a los pocos segundo tambien quedo sorprendido… quizás su cerebro no había procesado todo lo que había pasado…

Si…

Eso debía ser…

Nada mas…

O eso creia…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Muajajaja ahora si, los deje en ascuas, amigos. Jejeje, aunque cuando re Leo lo que escribí pienso que quedaría mejor Konnan y Pain… pero les tengo demasiada estima como para poneros en ese papel (no me los imagino como marido y mujer y menos llamándose el uno al otro "media naranja" xD)**

Orochi: ¬¬ claro y como no querías arruinarle la reputación a Asuma y Kurenai, me pusiste a mi, con esta OC que no salio ni por 5 min!

Bueno, bueno, pero te puse y a Elba… quizás la ponga en otro fic que estoy escribiendo, ¿no querrías quedar soltero toda la vida, verdad Orochi?

Orochi: No quiero hablar del tema y deja de decirme Orochi!

¬¬ OK! Amargo, bueno nos leemos en el proximo cap! 


	11. El Asesinato

**Hola a todos, al fin el ante ultimo capitulo, aunque claro, también falta el prologo. Quisiera saber que prefieren ustedes, mis lectores. ¿SasuSaku? O ¿SaiSaku? Personalmente prefiero el SasuSaku, pero quiero tener en cuenta también su opinión. ADVERTENCIA: esto influye tanto en el final como en el prologo.**

**Ahora si: el capitulo!**

**Panico en La Nieve **

**10**

-¡¿Qué paso?!-De la casa salio Orochimaru, vestido con los pantalones de un piyama azul y una bata roja, la cual no se molesto en atar.- ¡Kami! ¡¿Qué rayos hicieron?!

Orochimaru entro en el granero, empujando, sin querer, a Naruto, que aun seguía en shock, mirando el cuerpo del hombre que acaba de asesinar.

-¡Kabuto!

Se agacho junto al cuerpo del hombre, lo miro por un rato y se levanto lentamente, y sin mirarnos, nos dijo:

-Esta muerto.

Naruto soltó un gemido, como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración todo ese tiempo, y bajo la vista, tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Orochimaru prendió las luces del granero. En efecto, el hombre estaba tirado en el suelo y no se movía. Yo me acerque y mire el cuerpo. Era un hombre un poco mas adulto que nosotros, no pasaría de los 20.

Tenía el cabello blanco y la piel pálida, aunque con un curioso tono azulado. Sus ojos oscuros estaban cerrados. Un poco más allá se encontraban, tirados en el piso, un par de lentes redondos. El cuerpo estaba en una posición muy rara: la pierna izquierda estaba debajo del cuerpo, el brazo derecho estaba estirado sobre el piso y el otro brazo se contrata armando un marco en la cabeza del hombre.

-¿Quién es… era?-pregunte vacilante. Esperaba que no fuera nadie conocido de Orochimaru. Dudaba que el le fuese a dar comida y techo a los asesinos de un amigo suyo, por mas macabro y extraño que el fuera.

-¡Kami-sama!-sentí que alguien exclamaba atrás mío. Era Elva. Callo de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar.

-Era Kabuto… mí cuñado…-sin decir nada mas, se acerco a su esposa y la abrazo. En ningún momento pude verle totalmente bien la cara.

Yo me quede viendo el cuerpo a mis pies. La bala había entrado por el pecho, del cual salía un hilillo de sangre. Recuerdo que pensé que aquellos agujeros sanguinolentos que dejaban las escopetas en los cuerpos de los actores de las películas eran una farsa.

Pero… de repente me di cuenta de algo. En la nariz y pestañas de Kabuto. ¿Era eso nieve? No, era algo mas grueso ¿Hielo?

Me saque uno de los guantes. Me agache y acerque mi mano al rostro del hombre muerto. Era demasiado temprano para que allá perdido el calor corporal, incluso con ese frió.

-¡Kami! ¡Sakura! ¡No lo toques!-di un respingo, por un segundo se me había olvidado que Hinata seguía allí.

-Ven, Sakura. Aléjate de el.-dijo Sai, mientras se acercaba a mi, me tomaba por los antebrazos y me alejaba del cuerpo. El estaba demasiado tranquilo. Recuerdo que eso me molesto mucho. Pero gracias a que me movió de allí, pude ver cuan húmedo estaba el piso en el que había caído el hombre.

Orochimaru también tomo a su esposa y nos dirigimos dentro de la casa. El ambiente era muy tenso. Nuestro, hasta ahora, casero mando a Elva a su dormitorio, para que descansara un poco, ella le obedeció.

-Toma.-dijo dándole a Naruto una taza de te. Y unas aspirinas.

-Yo lo mate… ¿y aun así me ayudas…?

-Por como te pusiste, deduzco que no lo hiciste apropósito. Además, no estaba tan apegado a Kabuto… pero, dejemos que la policía se ocupe de eso…

-¿La… la policía?-Pregunto Hinata. Ella se encontraba junto a Naruto en el sofá, pasándole cariñosamente la mano por la espalda, para tranquilizarlo.

-Bueno… pretenderán que nada paso… Después de todo, fue un accidente ¿O no?-pregunto mirando a Naruto. Este, entre avergonzado y asustado asintió, tomando un sorbo del te.-Bueno, les diremos que fue un accidente… pero lo que aun no me entra en la cabeza es… ¿Por qué estaban a esta hora fuera de la casa, y con mis rifles?

Yo me quede de piedra. No se me había ocurrido que el pudiera llegar a preguntar eso. Como a nadie se le ocurría que decir, yo tome la iniciativa.

-Es que escuchamos ruidos raros del granero.-respondí.- Como pensamos que ustedes estaban durmiendo, supusimos que se podría tratar de un ladrón o de algún animal salvaje… así que fuimos allí, estábamos muy nerviosos… y… entonces…

-Entonces me tropecé sin querer, e hice que Naruto disparara… -me interrumpió Sai, con aire de culpabilidad.-Lo siento… ¡Sumimasen!-Sai se paro de repente y se inclino respetuosamente.-Se que mis disculpas no traerán de vuelta a su cuñado… pero en serio lo lamento…

-Yo… también…-Naruto se incorporo tan rápido que se mareo. Cuando se recompuso se inclino al igual que Sai-¡Sumimasen!

Yo me sorprendí, Naruto no era de los que pedía perdón. No recordaba la ultima vez que lo había visto disculparse de manera tan respetuosa. Hinata y yo también nos disculpamos. Por un segundo vi en los ojos de Orochimaru algo de… ¿Culpabilidad?

-No importa. En parte también fue mi culpa. Nunca les dije que Kabuto me llamo, unos días antes de su llegada, que venia de visita, pensé que no lo aria con esta tormenta. De seguro pensó que todos estaríamos dormidos, por lo que entro al granero, quizás buscando donde dormir…

Hinata soltó un sollozo. Casi pude escuchar sus quejas "Mis padres me mataran". Pero sin embargo ella no dijo nada.

-Voy haber si puedo llamar a la policía, ahora que paro un poco la tormenta…

-Hai.-le respondimos.

-Ustedes mientras vuelvan a dormir, ya tuvieron bastante por hoy.

Le hicimos caso y nos fuimos a dormir. Yo me puse el camisón de la noche anterior y me metí en la cama. No savia si quería estar sola o acompañada. No podía dormir. YA eran las 4 de la mañana. Cuando me estaba durmiendo, recordé algo.

Estaba acordándome de las locas maniobras del coche de Naruto. Y de eso, recordé cuando Orochimaru nos recibió acogedoramente en su hogar, Elva…

Elva… recordé lo que dijo cuando nos conocimos. Aquella versión Chibi de Orochimaru…

"-desde luego hoy no esperaba visitas-"

Esa frase rondo mi adormecida cabeza. Y me despabile del todo. Y un pensamiento violento azoto mi mente:

¿¿¡COMO ERA POSIBLE QUE OROCHIMARU DIJO QUE ESPERABAN A KABUTO SI ELVA NOS DIJO, CUANDO NOS CONOCIMOS, QUE NO ESPERABAN A NADIE?!

Continuara…

Bueno el siguiente capitulo será el ultimo, aunque luego lo sigue un prologo. Espero que me dejen su opiñon. Gracias por el apoyo a todos mis lectores, tanto los que me dejaron Reviewrs como los que no.

Nos leemos.


End file.
